The Moon Princess and her Soldier
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: A collection of Haruka and Serena ficlets/oneshots. Along with some other characters. Yuri.
1. Internet

*GROAN*

"Koneko-chan?" the woman groaned feeling the bed next to her for the warmth she was missing. She opened an eye to find who she was looking for and nobody was there. She sat up with the covers falling off her body. She was in nothing but a thin, whit tshirt and cotton shorts.

"Koneko?" the woman tried again. Then there was a smell of something burning hung in the air. This alerted her and she ran down to find the source of the burning. It came from the kitchen. There she saw her Konkeo crying over the burnt food.

"Wahhh...."

"Koneko?"

"Ah! Haruka! I'm sorry I burnt breakfast. I was on the internet and...Wahh!!!"

"It's alright, Koneko. What were you doing...Ahh! What's with this?" Haruka cried seeing her own picture on the screen. Serena ran in front of her and clicked the picture away.

"Heh...nothing..."

"Were you masturbating to my picture, koneko-chan?" Haruka smirked seeing the blonde blush ten shades of pink.

"N-No...I was just-"

Their lips parted with a smack,

"I don't mind, but I am hurt that you prefer a picture instead of the real thing." Haruka faked tears.

"Ah...no, Haruka. Of course I prefer the real thing...it's just...the internet is so inviting and I couldn't help but look up pictures of you..."

"Then...I don't look inviting right now?" Haruka pouted, pulling her sleeves down her shoulders.

"I..." Serena's eyes popped open.

"You know what I want right now?" Haruka replied. Serena looked down,

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, but I want you to be my main course," Haruka licked her lips as she swooped down and picked up her little koneko and rushed to their room upstairs. Serena's plan worked.


	2. Forbidden

**A/N: This drabble is not meant to offend gay couples of anykind. I'm having one of these moments as well in real life and thought might as well write something about it to let off some steam. I think it helped. Somewhat. Please read and review! Thanks!**

--

"Pah! Gay couples should never be allowed to marry. Those kinds of breeds will be the end of the earth."

I don't know why that hurted me. Was it because I was one of those breeds that my father was talking about? Homosexual and Heterosexual...what's the difference? We're all people aren't we?

But my family and most of the population on earth didn't think so. They labeled Gays and Lesbians as aliens, an experiment gone wrong. Their vision was onesided, they haven't interacted with people of that kind. This isn't what we call equal rights. It's like segregation all over again.

"Serena? Serena?"

I popped out of my own world and into the living. My family were all looking at me with worry,

"Huh? Sorry."

"I asked your opinions of the subject," my dad stated.

"I..."

What should I say? Do I say what's on my mind or do I say what everyone wants to hear?

"I...believe that homosexuality is a sin to mankind," I replied. At that, my dad nodded enthusiastically,

"That's what I want to hear!"

I had betrayed myself and the people associated with me. But it was for our own good, it was forbidden for me to reveal myself as a lesbian. I would be tossed out on the street like last month's shoes. I had to save myself, the cowardly way I know how. Lie, hide, betray myself to the world.

--

"Hello?"

"Haruka..." I sniffed.

"What's wrong, koneko?"

"Why does life have to be so hard?" I forced out.

"I-I don't know, koneko. Did something happen?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Koneko..."

"Good night, Haruka."

"Night, koneko. Sweet dreams."

Yes, I wish all dreams were sweet. I wish I could escape reality and fall into the hands of alternate reality and live the way I want to live; with Haruka.

--

I slept in late yet again as I tossed my uniform on and ran out of the door with my bookbag in my hand and a piece of toast in my mouth. I couldn't believe I slept through the alarm! As I was waiting for the crosswalk to turn, a motorcycle came up next to me. I looked to the side to see Haruka staring back at me. She made a gesture to get on. I looked around before settling behind her and holding tight. She speed off towards my school and dropped me off but didn't let me leave until she had a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and hissed,

"Not here, Haruka! People will see!"

Haruka just shrugged,

"So? It's not like there's a law."

"I'm going to be late," I stated and ran through the gates and to class. Haruka left the school without a kiss on the cheek for the first time.

That talk my family had last night made me rethink my relationship with Haruka. I should end it and try to act straight. But boys just don't interest me at all. No matter how hard I try to take an interest in the opposite sex, my mind would drift towards the beauty of women and how they carry themselves.

My love with Haruka was forbidden and I had to end it before it swallowed me alive. It was finally lunch time and I dig into my plate of spaghetti and meatballs when my friends arrived. Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei entered the cafeteria and sat at the same table as me. They were couples as well and free of worries. I envied them.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ami wondered. I sighed, there was nothing to change how things were going.

"It's nothing, Ami-chan."

"You sure? Is everything alright with Haruka?" Mokoto stated with a frown. I nodded but they still didn't believe me.

"Maybe it doesn't have to do with Haruka...Is it something else?" Rei wondered.

"It's nothing," I cried and picked up my plate and headed for the dumpster and dumped away my half eaten food and walked out of the cafeteria.

It was finally afterschool and I avoided my friends but I couldn't avoid her.

"Koneko-chan..."

"W-what are you doing here!" I almost screeched. We were standing face to face in front of my house. My parents were already inside.

"I wanted to catch you. So tell me what's up..."

"I...want us to break up, Haruka..." I blurted out. She seemed taken back.

"Why? I thought we were doing good so far?"

"Yes, but our type of love is forbidden," I answered softly.

"Forbidden?"

"Yes, forbidden. Goodbye, Haruka."

"Koneko!"

_I thought love could overcome any obstacle, but this...was too much. I'm sorry I had to choose the cowardly way through this. I'm sorry Haruka that things had to end this way so fast and without an explanation. But, everything that we do has some meaning in it, and this was the only way to protect our love._


	3. Coronation

She was my princess and I was her protector. She meant the world to me and I meant everything to her. We were forbidden to have any sort of romance. I tried to abide by the rules and stayed my distance from her, but she suggested that rules were just words and nothing more. There was nothing at all keeping us apart from loving each other like we do.

Her sister, Sari forbid us to ever see each other and she was the next in line to be Queen. If that were to happen, then our love wouldn't blossom, our love won't be free. I didn't want to be apart from her for long. I had to do something.

The next day, my princess wanted me in her room. I arrived there at 6am and she was already up and waiting. She had a straight face. I knelt at her feet.

"Haruka, I order you to kill my sister."

I looked up sharply at her. She was the most innocent, the most fragile and most of all she hated any violence and bloodshed. So why did she just command me to kill her own flesh and blood?

"My lady, I..."

"Haruka...Please. It's hard for me to be apart from you. If Sari becomes Queen, we may never be together and guards will be around every corner watching our every move. I do not want to live that kind of life. I want people to see who is the one I love, the person I want to be by my side forever."

"But my lady, there has to be some other way without violence. I will find it-" I cried.

"There isn't any other way, Haruka."

I thought about it, if this murder had happen then she would be next in line. The rules of the Moon Kingdom will change. This was what she wanted all along. My princess...

"Your wish is my command, princess. I will make sure there is no trace linking to us," I stated. She knelt in front of me and planted a kiss to my forehead,

"I just don't want to lose you, Haruka."

Those words continue to echo in my head as I walked down the long, empty hallways.

"Were you just in my sister's room now?"

That voice. How I scowl at the sound. I stood there as the person revealed herself.

"You do know that once I become Queen, I'm going to banish you to the ends of the earth. That way my sister will be safe from your soiled hands. She deserves a man, not some slave and a woman at that."

"Really? And who says that you're going to be the next of kin?" I smirked. She looked taken back.

"W-What are you saying?"

I quickly withdrew my sword and then fast as lightning I slit her throat. No blood splatter decorated the marble floor as I dragged her away and burned her body in the forest. As the flames licked the girl's skin, I could only think that this was the best. Serena was now finally the next of kin.

An hour after I disposed the body and the ashes scattered in the winds, I reported back to Serena's quarters. I knocked on the door before I walked in. There she sat in front of the mirror brushing her golden locks.

"What is it, Haruka?"

"I've completed your command, princess," I stated. She swung around in her seat, eyes wide.

"You did?!"

"Yes, my lady," I answered. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Haruka! Now we can be together!"

The next day, Serena's coronation ceremony began and from then on, we were inseperable.


	4. Fanmix

**A/N: Just thought I put something random and fun in the mix here. I know it may be a little awkward but...its something that came up. Please read and review! Thanks!**

--

"Hahah!"

"Hm? Koneko?"

"HAHAHA!!! OMG!"

"Koneko?" Haruka wondered again walking into the living room where Serena sat in front of the computer and laughing herself off.

"HAHAHA!!"

Haruka twitched her eyebrows,

"Koneko? What's so funny?"

"Come here and read this, Haruka!" Serena stated pulling on Haruka's hand. Haruka leaned in and read the short story that her koneko was reading seconds ago.

"Uh...isn't this about Rei and...Ami?"

"Yeah! Our fans are writing fiction stories about them!" Serena smirked.

"Oh, so does that mean they have some of me and Michiru?" Haruka wondered. A big exclamation mark appeared above Serena's head,

"And...what does that supposed to mean, Haruka?"

"Ah...nothing..." Haruka sweatdropped.

"Haruka..." Serena growled.

"Hey! Did you check to see if there are stories about us?" Haruka changed the subject.

"I don't know...I didn't check yet," Serena stated.

"Well, check! I want to read them if there is any..."

"Sure..."

Many links popped up and they read through every one.

"Wow, not many huh? It seems like our alternate pairing isn't that popular," Haruka analyzed.

"Well yeah, we don't seem like a good match based on our compatablility," Serena noted.

"Hmm...but I am glad that there are stories of us. That means that we were meant to be together at some point," Haruka smirked.

"At some point huh?" Serena questioned.

"If I hadn't met you, we wouldn't be together right now would we? You would still be with that Rose guy and I would be with Michiru. We would never found this love we have now. I am really glad that you are next to me koneko-chan," Haruka said.

"Haruka..." Serena was surprised that the older woman felt this way about her.

"So...can I have a look on those Michiru stories?"

Okay, she took that back.

"HARUKA!!!!"


	5. Eavesdropping

**A/N: Another fun in the works! I hope you find this funny than the last. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

--

"Asuka...what are you doing?" a little girl wondered. The blonde hushed her friend and ushered her friend to stand next to her. Then Asuka went back to her task at hand, voyeuring.

_Inside the room_

_"Ugh...not now, Haruka. Asuka and her friend are downstairs watching t.v. What if we get caught?"_

_"Don't worry, koneko. They're probably watching a good movie that's on and can't tear their eyes away. I know I can't tear my eyes away from you..."_

_Outside in the hallway_

"Is...that what I think I hear?" Asuka's friend whispered.

"If you thought of my parents making out on the other side of this door, then yes," Asuka answered.

"Let's go downstairs and not peek on them," Asuka's friend replied urgently. Asuka shook her head,

"No ways, this is better than watching some crabby old movie. You can leave if you want."

_"Ahh..."_

Both girls turned their heads to the door and immediately listened in.

_"Ugh...Haruka..."_

The two girls blushed like a ripe tomato in the early morning. Then there was a bang on the door which shook the girls and jumped away.

_"Ah! Ah! Haruka!"_

The door shook violently as if it was going to give way any second. Not wanting to see what would happen next and be founded out, the girls ran downstairs with a naughty image in their heads. It was too much for them to comprehend. The door opened and Serena looked out into the empty hallway and smirked,

"They're gone now Haruka. Should we continue where we left off?"

"Remind me where we were konkeo-chan..." Haruka stated leaning back against the mattress.

"Right here..."


	6. Swimming Lessons

**A/N: I doubt this drabble can be called a drabble at all. This is what you call a oneshot, sorry. I guess I could just change the summary to oneshots and drabbles instead. Well, I hope you like this one! Please read and review! Warning...Haruka may be OOC...**

--

"Serena? Don't you remember what today is?" Haruka replied, sticking her head in the doorway of her room she shared with Serena. Serena hid under the covers and faked a cough,

"Yeah...but too bad I'm going to miss it. I think I've come down with a cold."

"You did? Come out of there, Serena let me take your temperature," Haruka stated. Serena continue to hide under the covers.

"Serena..." Haruka pulled the covers off the blonde to be met with a hiding girl. Haruka chuckled lightly, "Come on... I have to take your temperature to see if you could come to the beach today..."

Serena was pulled forward and her forehead was touched by Haruka's forehead. Serena gulped, hoping she wasn't found out.

"Hmm...your forehead feels a little cold..." Haruka stated. Serena was slightly confused but played along. She coughed and pulled the covers over herself,

"Yeah, so I don't think I will go..."

"Yeah, that'll be too bad. Maybe I'll invite Michiru along, she loves the ocean," Haruka playfully joked as she turned towards the door. Serena shot up with a glare,

"You better not!!! I'll skin her alive if I see her there with you!"

"Are? I thought you were sick? Looks like you're healthy as a horse," Haruka smirked turning to face her koneko-chan.

"Ah!" Serena jumped back into the bed and coughed, "No I'm sick...You said it yourself..."

"I was lying, Serena. You're not sick at all. Why are you scared of going to the beach? Afraid of the sharks? I'll protect you from them if you're scared of them," Haruka stated.

"There are sharks?!" Serena screamed.

"No...there will be no sharks where we're going. I'm just stating if that's why you won't come," Haruka replied. Serena looked at her lap,

"I...don't know how to swim..." Serena confessed. The confession stunned Haruka. Her koneko-chan doesn't know how to swim. Very kawaii.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Haruka replied. Serena looked up with a very curious look on her face.

"Aren't you going to laugh because I don't know how to swim?"

"Why should I laugh? Everyone learn new things everyday. Besides, the thought of being your swim coach is very sexy..." Haruka smirked. Serena blushed,

"Why am I in love with a pervert?"

"Because perverts turn you on, Serena," Haruka joked.

"Haruka!!" Serena blushed even harder. Haruka chuckled,

"Come on, get your bathing suit and let's get going."

--

As it turns out, they had arrived at Michiru's private pool house. Serena glared at Haruka who just ignored her.

"Come on, Serena. Instead of the beach, I'm taking you to the pool to practice your swimming," Haruka stated getting out of the car. Serena crossed her arms and pouted,

"I'm not getting out of this car. Why are we here at Michiru's? You know I hate her."

The car door to Serena's side opened and Haruka sighed,

"Come on Serena. You can't hate her."

"I can too. I'm not going in there even if you have to pick me up and take me there by force!" Serena shouted. Serena then screamed and kicked as she was picked up and slung over the shoulder and Haruka walked into the pool house. She smirked as she patted Serena's bottom,

"Don't worry, Koneko...I'll protect you from the evil Michiru."

Haruka entered the building and Michiru was sitting on one of the fold out seats. She looked up at the newcomers.

"Haruka? And Serena? What are you guys doing here? I hope not visiting little me?"

"Yes, that and teaching my koneko here how to swim," Haruka stated, putting Serena back on her feet.

"Well...this is the perfect place for her to practice. Shall I leave you two alone?" Michiru wondered.

"Yes!" Serena replied.

"No... you may stay," Haruka replied politely. Serena glared at Haruka.

"It looks like Serena's shy. So I'll respect her decision and leave for awhile. I'll prepare some snacks for us. In the meantime, enjoy your stay," Michiru smiled and left the building. Serena happily waved goodbye and Haruka turned to Serena,

"That was very rude to our host, Serena."

"Well, like she stated. I'm shy and need my privacy," Serena pouted.

"No, you're arrogant and have a need for attention. I'm leaving until you cool down and think things over," Haruka replied harshly causing Serena to flinch a bit. Haruka stormed out of the building. Serena pouted a bit. She didn't need Haruka's help. She was fine swimming by herself.

--

"Hmm...maybe some fruit would suffice for them," Michiru thought as she peeled some apples and brought out some grapes. Making her way back to the swimming pool area, she heard some splashing and thought that their lessons had started. When she came into view of the pool, she found the splashing of someone who couldn't swim and no Haruka in sight.

"Serena! Hold on!" Michiru cried and dropped the fruit and dove into the swimming pool to save the drowning girl. Serena gasped for breath as she reached the surface with the help of Michiru.

"You okay?" Michiru wondered, patting Serena's back lightly. Serena could only make out a nod. Haruka came back and saw the scene.

"Serena! Are you okay? What happened?"

SLAP!

"M-Michiru..." Haruka stood shocked. Michiru had never laid a hand on her before. This was the first.

"How could you leave Serena here by herself! As her girlfriend, you should've been here with her no matter what! What if I hadn't come when I did? She would've died!" Michiru shouted. Haruka looked away.

"It's okay, Michiru. We had a little spat and it was mostly my fault," Serena laughed with her hand behind her head.

"Well...that is no excuse for her to leave you here," Michiru scolded in a motherly way.

"I'm sorry, Michiru...Serena..."Haruka said out of the blue. Michiru smiled,

"You're forgiven, Haruka. As long as you don't do that again."

"I won't."

"Thank you for saving me, Michiru..." Serena replied. Michiru smiled,

"Well...I don't want to handle a crying Haruka. That'll be bad news."

"Yes..." Serena laughed. Haruka glared at them,

"Not funny you two."

"Um...to pay you back for saving my life...Could you be my swim coach?" Serena wondered. Haruka gawked at her.

"I would love to, Serena."

--

"OMG! I love swimming! It's so much fun! I'm so glad I had Michiru as my swim teacher. She made things so much easier! I want to go into the water again and swim!" Serena cried hugging herself. Haruka was slightly annoyed because she wanted to be the one to teach her koneko to swim all she did was watch them have their session. It irked her.

"So does that mean that you like Michiru now?" Haruka stated. Serena nodded enthusiastically,

"Yes! I see her in a whole new light! No wonder you guys are friends! She's calm and patient while you're active and impatient."

"Hey!" Haruka replied.

"You wouldn't mind if I see Michiru tomorrow do you?" Serena stated.

"No, you can't see her anymore!" Haruka replied. Serena pouted,

"You're just jealous that I'm going to spend more time with her than you."

"Yes, the swimming lessons are at fault."

"Don't blame the swimming lessons, Haruka. You were the one suggesting to teach me and look where your idea ended up," Serena stated.

"Yeah, yeah. All this swimming idea is my fault, I get it."

Serena smiled, learning how to swim was the best thing ever!


	7. Breaking All The Rules

**A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon and the wait for the next chapters will be for a while. So please read and review! Thanks!**

--

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to walk out of my life like that. I wasn't supposed to hit her. I wasn't supposed to hurt her. But I did. She did. This was breaking all of the rules that we had set in the beginning of our life.

I promised her when I took her in, that I wouldn't be like her ex-boyfriend, that I would be the person who would treasure her forever, would treat her like the special person that she was and never let her experience any hardships, any sadness, any pain. But I failed to even bring her happiness after the first year. Everything was going smoothly until that fateful day when I saw her hanging out with _him_. It infuriated me. I had to get to the bottom of it and eventually I did. She was seeing him behind my back!

I confronted her one day and she avoided talking to me aboiut him. I knew she was hiding something because of the look she had in her eyes. Being the jealous person that I was, I couldn't let them skate without giving me a legitimate reason for their secret meetings behind my back. Then I found out that it was Serena who had done the calling, done the secret meetings with him. But it would seem that I had mistook that information gathered. Before I found out what her true agenda was, I commited something horrible against her. I had hurted her, mentally and physically.

If I wanted her back, which I desperately wanted, I couldn't. She was gone to who knows where. The sailor scouts, the inners refused to talk to me, they were angry that this had happen. I was angry at myself too. I should've trusted her, but the bad side got the best of me.

Now, the place we used to call home seem so big now. Serena used to complain that the place was too small to manuever. I always promised her that one day we would get a bigger household, something bigger to suit her tastes. But that promise was now long broken. All because of that misunderstanding.

Bang!

Dammit! How could things go wrong so easily over just a little misunderstanding?! All I ever wanted was to spend the rest of my life with the princess of my dreams, my moon princess. But even that was too hard to accomplish without some evil demon lurking in the shadows.

"Haruka?"

A voice from the doorway snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Michiru, my ex-girlfriend.

"What is it, Michiru?"

"It was all my fault. I was the one who told Darien to get back with Serena. I wanted you back, I couldn't let our princess steal you away from me," Michiru said. I could hear the plead in her voice. I glared at her,

"You? You were the mastermind behind this evil plot?"

"Yes, and I am so so-"

"You were never sorry! You didn't care about Serena's feelings at all! All you cared about were your own gains. Why do you want me back when you were the one who broke up with me. What I remember was that you didn't want to be pampered. Now since you've seen how I can do without you with our princess, your jealousy raged am I right?" I smirked. I could see the shame on her face.

"Please, allow me to help you get our princess back! It's the least I could do for what I've done to you!" Michiru begged.

"No! You've done enough," I stated grabbing my coat and heading out the door. Michiru grabbed at my hand,

"Please! I want to help! I want to remain on good terms with you!"

I knew I was going to regret it, but our past as Sailor Scouts led me to believe otherwise.

"Fine," I stated. She looked happy, relieved. I avoided her look, "Let's go."

--

With her intellectual mind, I was able to pinpoint where Serena was. I was thankful that Serena was still in the country. I arrived at a house six miles away from where we lived. I stood in front of the front door, contemplating whether or not I should ring the doorbell. But I guess the heavens had other plans for me. I turned away and the sound of a door opening caught my ears. I turned at the sound to be met with sapphire orbs.

"Haruka..."

I never get tired of hearing her say my name in that breathless voice. It all seemed too surreal.

"Serena..." I said. Then as soon as the sweetness came, bitterness overtook it.

"What is it?"

"I was wrong," I confessed. For a second there, I could see her features soften but she stood firm.

"Wrong? How so? It was like you said, I was a horrible person. The moon princess could never be me. I don't fit to rule a kingdom in the future. It would seem that I'm not too nice enough."

"You are kind and a person that cares about the safety of other people rather than her own. That's the person I fell in love with, Serena. I regret letting you go, please. I...want to start over with you," It was just as hard it was on me. I felt choked up just listening to me talk like this.

I felt small, soft hands on my cheeks. I looked up to see Serena crying,

"Don't shed tears, Haruka. I'm not worth it. Besides, the toughness suits you. You have to be strong, as I have tried to be. That's when we'll get over this mishap and pretend it never happened."

"But it did happen, Serena. I rather settle it now than later," I said. She looked down and let go of my cheeks.

"But isn't later so much better? I want to forget this ever happened," Serena whispered.

"So, do you regret ever loving me?" I wanted to know. She looked up at me and cried even harder.

"I never regretted loving you! You were the best thing that's ever happened to me, Haruka! You treated me as an equal more than Darien could ever have! It's just after this misunderstanding, I'm afraid to face you."

"You did nothing wrong, so why worry?" I said softly.

"Huh?" I wiped away the tears that clung to her lashes,

"I found out that Michiru was the culprit. She wanted me back and for Darien to go back to you."

"So, what does that mean?" Serena wondered.

"I don't know, what do you want it to mean Serena?" I stated.

"I don't know..."

I couldn't rush her. I wanted her to figure it out for herself. But now, she was confused about her feelings and her future with me. I hope that there will be a future with just the two of us. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her.

"That's okay if you can't come to a conclusion now. I'll wait for your answer whenever you're ready, Serena," I said and I turned to leave. She grabbed my hand,

"No! I...want to start over with you too, Haruka."

I stopped in my tracks, had she said what I thought she said?

"Serena?"

"I want to be with you again!" Serena cried. I hugged her to me. That was the best thing I've heard in a while.

My love with Serena was breaking and unbreaking the rules as it pleased. Our love was phenomenal. I knew I couldn't lose her so easily. The rules, they just couldn't take much of our love because we were meant to be more than just a soldier and her princess. We were lovers.

"I want to be with you again too, Serena."


	8. Photobooth

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the long 5 month wait. I was. . . having writer's block. But I swear I half finished three drabbles before I left, so it wasn't. . . a complete waste of time? Well anyways, I decided to finish this one drabble because all it needed was a slight inspiration and then it would be finished. Well, that's what I did, so enough about me and please read and review! Thanks.**

**--**

*Humming*

"Serena? Serena where are you?" Haruka cried.

*Giggle*

"I'm over here silly, just on the other side of those boxes you're carrying. Should I take some off your hands?" Serena joked.

"No, I'll cary them. I'm just wondering where you were in case I lost you," Haruka retorted.

"All right, all right. Here, how about now? Better?" Serena smirked walking side by side with the sandy blonde.

"Yes, much better now I can see my beautiful koneko," Haruka stated.

"Haha..." Serena said sarcastically.

"So where are we off to now?" Haruka wondered, shifting the boxes comfortably on her arms.

"Hm... a food court. I'm hungry and we can rest those strong hands of yours for a while. Then we'll go back to my shopping spree!" Serena stated skipping ahead.

"Ah! Serena! I can't follow you like this!"

--

"YUM! Food..." Serena drooled as she took a big bite out of her hamburger. Haruka chuckled watching the princess eat her food.

' _More like inhale..._" Haruka thought sipping her milkshake.

"AH! After we eat, let's go over into that photobooth, huh? It'll be fun!" Serena squealed. It was always a fun day whenever Haruka went out with Serena.

"Sure..."

"YESH!" Serena shouted. This caught the attention of other customers in the food court. Haruka wasn't fazed, she loved the way Serena acted.

As they both stuffed themselves into the cramped space of the makeshift booth, they found that by sitting on top of one another, gave the camera a whole new angle and plus, it was quite comfortable.

"Wait. . .Isn't there something wrong with this picture Serena?" Haruka stated, a vein mark buldged on her forehead. The innocent sailor senshi wondered, a finger to her lips,

"No, the picture looks fine to me. I guess it's natural for you to be so graceful on someone else's lap."

"Graceful is not part of my vocabularly. It happens to be yours, now let me off so that I can be on the bottom!"

"But Haruka. . . Didn't you tell me in bed that I'm always on bottom?"

". . ."

"See! Now quiet and let's take the picture!"

--

**Lol XD Sorry I didn't update until now. You can thank Youtube for forcing me to finish this drabble. I was looking through Piano remakes of songs until I came upon "Violin Melody" the song that the Outer Senshi transforms to. Well, I hope you like the update. Until next time. . .**


	9. Quote

**A/N: Yay! I'm getting my creative writing mojo back! But, this will be the last fic you'll read before I head onto finals week (which is next week) and then winter break. Hopefully I get to submit a Christmassy fic then. Well, please read and review! Thanks.**

**--**

_**"It's amazing how someone can break your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces" . . .|**_

--

"Hmm..." thought the sailor senshi of Uranus. She sat back from her laptop as she re-read the quote over and over again. Did she experience anything like that?

"Haruka-chan. . ." came the whined voice.

"Hmm?" Haruka answered as she leaned her head back, black-rimmed glasses threatened to fall from her face as she did so.

Standing behind her, was a pounting, blonde, meatball style haired girl with clothes too small for her size. She looked like she had gone commando under that small sky blue jacket she had on and the jean shorts were too tiny Haruka could've sworn that if Serena had turned around, half her butt cheeks would be on display.

". . . I have a confession to make," Serena whispered, her whole body was scrunched together as if being in one spot would help protect herself from whatever was going to attack her.

"Confession?" the sandy blonde wondered. Serena nodded,

"I . . . accidentally ruined the painting of Michiru you drew up in the attic. . ."

Haruka merely blinked, she knew that Serena was a clutz and she loved her for that, but to have destroyed a painting that she made on her first date with Michiru was. . . devestating.

"That's okay. . ." Haruka replied slowly.

_I think . . . Wait, is it really okay to be this calm after Serena destroyed a painting that I worked so hard in making? But she did tell me. . ._

"I'm really sorry, Haruka! I knew how much it meant to you. Don't worry, I'll take up painting classes and remake it!" Serena babbled and began buzzing away but Haruka held her still,

"No, that's okay. It was about time that I forgot about her once and for all. You did a favor that I couldn't bring myself to do. Instead of apologizing to me, I think I should be thanking you."

"Huh?" Serena wondered.

"Thank you, Serena." Haruka whispered as she enveloped the girl into her arms. Uknown to the sailor senshi of Uranus, Serena had her face scrunched up in confusion.

_Wow, I guess a little rip was nothing then. But. . . I can't help but think she thought I ruined the painting with a huge hole. . . Oh well, since she doesn't need it anymore I can throw it away to make space for my piano._


	10. Adolescence

**A/N: I am so sorry if I couldn't give you the Christmas drabble that I thought I would produce. In fact, it's halfway finished so I would save it when the next christmas rolls around. Hopefully this fanfic doesn't end before then. This is for the start of the new year, but has no relevance whatsoever. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**--**

Adolescent kids. They're at the age where sex becomes an important part of their lives. Their hormones are raging wild and they grab at just about anyone to satisfy their needs. And the movie theater was just the perfect spot to conceal their raging hormones. Just a few rows in front of us was a couple going at it. The movie was boring, yes I know but not enough to make out in the dark theater. Although I don't mind doing it with koneko over here. But she's so absorbed in the movie to even think of anything else.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, hopefully to tell her that I was thinking of something else other than the movie at the moment, but she didn't move an inch. Her eyes were still glued to the screen. I removed my hand and stared at the screen, this was going to be a while.

When the movie finally ended, she babbled about how good and captivating the movie had been. I led her into the bathroom and pushed her into one of the stalls.

"Haruka! Here?!" Serena hissed. I clamped a hand over her mouth and leaned in,

"Why? I've always wanted to have sex with you in a small bathroom stall."

I could see Serena blush under my hand.

"Now, be a quiet little koneko and enjoy it..." I purred and she squeaked at the ministrations under her shirt.

"What if someone hears us?" Serena whimpered. It was too cute, I held myself back from ravaging her right there and then.

"Then I suggest, you keep quiet, neh koneko?" I smirked. Being an adolescent have its perks.


	11. Four Inch Heels

**A/N: Wrote this on the way to my Uncle's new house on Friday night, cuz I knew that I would be bored doing nothing for 30 minutes. And, this is a dedication to my brother whose birthday is today (January 5). Even though this is hardly related, a party is what he needs. Please read and review! Thanks! I'll have the next installment, in a few days before I go back to school, so wait for it!**

--

It was Rei's big debut as a singer and Haruka decided to host this "little" get together with all of the sailor senshis. But with the way Serena was dressing, there is no doubt in her mind that there would be something tragic happening by the end of the night.

"Serena, isn't that too high?"

"What's too high? My skirt? Oh, you mean my breas--" Serena wondered as she looked around her. She didn't even bother looking at her footwear.

"-- No. Nothing on your body. I meant the thing on your feet," Haruka pointed out quite bluntly. The moon princess merely looked down at her newly bought pair of red heels,

"You mean _these_?"

"Yes, _those_."

"But, they match my outfit, Haruka," Serena stated the obvious.

"Yes, they match. Way _too_ perfectly. Are you even going to be able to walk in them?" Haruka wondered. Serena shrugged,

"Who cares as long as its pretty and matches with what I'm wearing!" Serena exclaimed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Now come on, we don't want to be late. I'm the host and main MC of the night afterall," Haruka ushered her petite koneko out the door.

--

From the time they left their house, to the time they got to the parking lot of the restaurant, Serena seemed perfectly fine. That was until she took a step towards the building.

"Haruka!" Serena whined as her clothed arse hit the pavement. Haruka knew that this would happen. So she went over to the other side of the car and stared down at her girlfriend,

"Didn't I tell you, Serena?"

"Sorry Haruka," Serena pouted. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as Haruka picked up the fallen girl, bridal style.

"H-Haruka! What are you doing?!" Serena blushed at the public affection, not that anyone was around to witness such a scene. Instead of answering her, Haruka proceeded to walk inside, ignoring the stares that were brought their way when they passed through the restaurant lobby.

Once inside, the rest of the sailor senshi looked upon the finally arrived couple and gaped at what they saw.

"I thought this was my party," Rei joked as Haruka sat Serena down in her appropriate seat.

"I know. By the way Rei, here's your present from the both of us," Haruka stated and snatched the red, four-inch heels off her girlfriend's feet.

"Haruka!" Serena cried.

"Why keep them when you can't wear them, Koneko?" Haruka smirked. Serena pouted,

"Buy me new ones then." Haruka nodded in agreement,

"Fine."

It was the least she could do since her koneko dressed up this pretty just for her.


	12. Secret Society

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! It really made me happy through all the sadness I've been experiencing. Onto the story, I'd have to say that this story does not go well with the theme: Secret Society. So I apologize for that. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

It was Haruka's first day as an actress. At first, Serena thought that the idea would be quite impossible, but she was surprised when Haruka got the job. Today was the first day she started shooting and Serena couldn't wait to see her in action!

_Now where did she say the building was?_

Serena followed the map that Haruka gave her, but she still ended up lost. When all seemed hopeless, somebody took the liberty in peeking over her shoulders and spoke out loud,

"Looking for Kahala studios?" (1)

Serena turned around to see Mamoru there smirking.

"M-Mamoru!!" Serena stuttered. It had been a long time since she saw her highschool crush.

"Uh. . . yeah," Serena answered when she got her voice back.

"I can take you there meatball head," Mamoru offered. Serena nodded enthusiastically,

"Thank you!"

--

Knowing the way around town, really made everything easier. They found themselves minutes later in front of the building. Serena turned around at the man and thanked him once again before running inside. Mamoru smiled warmly at her retreating figure.

_It looks like you're taking care of her just fine, Tenou-san._

--

"All right! Everyone on set!" the director shouted to the actors and actresses.

**Scene Play**

Renee and Chelsea were both sitting across from each other in a coffee shop. Renee had been unfaithful and it had been nagging at her to tell her girlfriend of 4 years.

"Chelsea, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Chelsea wondered as she fingered her cup anxiously. Renee was nervous,

"Chelsea, I cheated on you with Brandi and --"

"What are you saying, Renee?" Renee could see that her girlfriend was on the verge of tears.

"I'm saying. . . that I'm seeing someone behind your back. . ." Renee answered, her bangs covered her eyes.

"You're lying!" Chelsea stood up quickly, knocking her chair backwards. Renee looked up as her girlfriend began storming away. Out of instinct, Renee stood up and caught her wrist and pulled the other girl close to her,

"Don't leave me. . ."

"Get away from _my_ Haruka!" a voice shouted, stopping the scene altogether. The cast and crew turned to look at the newcomer; the blonde girl with pigtails flowing behind her, there was a scowl on her face too.

**End Scene Play**

Serena stomped over to "Renee" and glared,

"Haruka, what do you think you're doing holding her in your arms?!"

"Koneko. . ." Haruka reasoned but Serena already had her sights on the girl that Haruka was "supposedly" cheating with.

"You! Didn't you get that she's seeing someone at the moment?!"

"Uh. . ." the girl replied a little confused. Just where did this girl come from?

"Miss. . ." the director replied as he tried to get the girl's attention. Haruka turned to the cast and crew and apologized for the interruption. Then she pulled Serena away to her private dressing room,

"What are you doing here, Serena?!"

"I came to see you and to find out that you're hugging another girl!" Serena shouted. Haruka sighed as she sat down in her seat,

"You're wrong, Serena. I'm not cheating on you."

"Then explain the scene I saw!" Serena cried.

"That _scene_ happens to be my work, Serena. I was acting out a scene with a fellow actress," the sailor senshi of Uranus replied. Serena blinked momentarily trying to digest the new information gathered.

"Oh. . . That's right, this is your workplace," Serena replied sheepishly. She had forgotten that she came here to find her girlfriend at work,

"So then. . . I just messed up the scene for you?"

Haruka shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to the director about it. But since you're here, you can make it up by --"

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt Ms. Tenou, but is it okay if I speak to that little miss?" the director stated as he peeked into the dressing room. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. Serena followed the old man out of the room and into the halls.

"If I did something wrong, I'm sorry," Serena went right to the point. The director only laughed as he waved her statement away,

"No, you did nothing wrong. I came here to tell you that I loved your entrance and hope that you'll come work for us."

Serena was speechless, "You're kidding. . ."

"Nope, I am not," the director smiled.

"YEAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

-

(1) Kahala Studios is a fake place that I made up because I happened to be in the Kahala area.


	13. MASH

**A/N: This was totally made at the last minute, so there might be some grammatical errors. Well, school started just this Monday and I'm already swamped with tons and tons of hwk. I've decided to redeem myself this semester and aim for that 3.8 GPA!!! Wish me luck! Oh, please read and review! Thanks! The next installment will be on Jan. 24 right before someone's birthday. . . Okay, I'll let you go now!**

**--**

It was another boring night without the negaforce causing trouble. To cure the boredom, Serena thought of something.

"Neh, Haruka. Want to play a game with me? I called over Michiru if that's okay," Serena announced in Haruka's room. Haruka looked up from her book and thought about it,

"What game, Serena?"

"MASH," Serena replied. Haruka looked mildly disappointed,

"I don't like that sleepover game."

"Come on, 'Ruka. You know you want to and you're curious to see who you'll get," a new voice entered the conversation. Serena gasped, her heart almost leaping out of her body. She looked to the side to see Michiru there.

"Oops, sorry. Was it okay if I let myself in?"

"Ah...yeah..."

"I'm not curious. I already know who I'm going to get and that's koneko over there," Haruka stated. Serena blushed,

"You'll never know!"

"Fine, let's prove you wrong, Serena," Haruka stated getting up from her bed and they all headed down into the living room where the game started.

--

Haruka = Number 39; Live in a mansion, drive a sea green used car, marry Michiru and have 3 kids, a teacher in France.

"WHAT?! Marry Michiru?!" Haruka fainted.

Michiru = Number 69; Live in an apartment, drive a pink BMW, marry Haruka and have 4 children, a teacher in China

"Oh my..." Michiru blushed. Serena seethed,

"This is incest!!!" (1)

Serena = Number 55; Live in a house, drive a pink motorcycle, marry Seiya and have 2 children, a teacher in Hawaii

"What?! Seiya! You're kidding!" Haruka growled.

"Haha...looks like you didn't get me afterall," Serena stuck out her tongue.

"I'll get you afterwards," Haruka smirked. Serena blushed and Michiru only shook her head.

"I really had fun with you Serena, but it looks like it's time for me to go home," Michiru stated getting up on her feet. Serena followed suit,

"I'll walk you out."

"Don't bother! She can show herself out!" Haruka fumed.

"It's just a game, Haruka. . ." Serena joked when Michiru left. The sandy blonde continue to pout,

"But. . . even though she's not here, Seiya has your heart."

"Even so, you're the one here with me right now. That's all that matters," Serena poked the older woman on the nose.

"Is that so. . . I guess I should be thankful. Should we play again just the two of us?" Haruka brought the notebook up. Serena lift her lips in a smirk,

"Wanna make a bet again?"

"Just for you, Serena. Just for you."

--

**(1) It's pertaining to them being cousins instead of lovers as what is shown in the Anime.**


	14. Algebra

**A/N: You know how I said that I had a birthday fic for today. . . well screw it (please mind my language). I'm going to post it on the 27th instead, on Haruka's birthday. Sorry for the inconvinence and here's the drabble for today. Please read and review! Thanks! A dedication to my friend Kyo and Deng both whose birthday is today.**

**--**

"Haruka!!" a voice cried as Haruka placed her guitar on the floor and the blonde came flying into the room.

"What is it, Koneko?"

"Look!" Serena shoved the paper in front of the older girl's face. Haruka peered at the paper and spotted the two red digits on the top right-hand corner. **A 75 percent?!** Haruka will not allow her lover to score such an . . . an average grade!

"Serena. . ." Haruka blinked and Serena looked up with a slight smile on her face,

"Yeah?"

"Are you . . . happy with this score?" Haruka wondered with a twitch to her lips. Serena nodded,

"Yes! It's been a long time since I've had a passing score!"

"How enthusiastic would you be if you got a 100 percent?" Haruka replied. Serena thought about it,

"Very happy."

_Good answer._

"Well, how about it if I tutor and then you'll be able to aim for that** A**?" Haruka offered. Serena let her arms drop to the side as she thought about it,

"You'll actually help me? What about your concert with Michiru?"

"I can always pencil you in," Haruka stated with a shrug.

"Well, if you're sure," Serena replied unsurely.

"Okay, then we'll start now before bed," Haruka finalized. Serena pouted, she didn't want to study now!

"Fine, after I wash up."

--

Haruka laid out the items on the tiny desk in the middle of their room. She had already brought out the Algebra textbook she found in her koi's backpack and some paper she could do the problems on. When Serena entered the room, Haruka's confidence flew out the window. There standing before her was Serena in her pure, white nightgown, her blonde hair down and wet. On the bridge of her nose, sat square spectecles that made her oh-so delectable. (1)

"So, is this the problem you want me to figure out?" Serena went straight to business and Haruka could only nod dumbly. Her koneko never ceases to amaze her, who knew she was the luckiest woman to have the moon princess all to herself?

------

**(1) Just imagine Rebecca Hawkins the blonde girl from Yugioh at episode 171 but taller and blue eyes. Or maybe Serena with her hair down and having Grell Sutcliffe's red, square glasses from "Kuroshitsuji" perched on the bridge of her nose.**


	15. Mango

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the very late update. Just wasn't feeling up to it nowadays. I've been writing more on the Fruits Basket and YGO Fandom and maybe some Power Rangers Ninja Storm (PRNS). But I'm back and also sorry to say, that I haven't finished Haruka's birthday drabble. It'll have to wait for now. It seems like I keep breaking my promises to you and I really don't mean to do that, but things happen. So I hope you'll forgive me. I don't mind if you send a message telling me to update. If I happen to disappear off the face of Fanfiction, then by all means, message me to keep me in line! Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

All Haruka remembered as she walked in through the door of the house that she shared with a certain moon princess, was the mango-colored, high-knee socks the figure on the living room floor had on. The stereo on the left hand side of the room was blaring a dance music that she vaguely recognized as a song sung by Buono, an all girl band that Serena loved.

She stood mesmerized and quiet as the moon princess tried to execute their dance. Serena had potential, Haruka had to give credit to that. She smiled as Serena turned around in one of her dance moves and spotted the other sailor senshi at the doorway. The blonde faltered and immediately ran over to the stereo and turned it off. Whatever confidence that Haruka saw during the dance, was all gone. Now stood in front of her, was an embarassed school girl.

"Why'd you stop?" Haruka smirked. Serena's cheeks burned with embarassment, but still answered,

"Because . . . I didn't realize you came home."

"But I did like the view . . . and you've managed to get the basics of the dance down. It won't be long until you've mastered it," Haruka commented. Serena puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms about her chest,

"I wanted to surprise you of how well I've done, but you saw me on a practice day . . ."

"So? I got to see you in a black leather vest, black ruffled skirt and bright, mango high-knee socks," Haruka grinned as she set the groceries down. Serena pouted,

"Are you trying to tell me that you like mangoes, Haruka?"

"No, in fact I hate it," Haruka answered as she took out the contents from the grocery bags.

"They why do you keep complimenting my socks?" Serena badgered.

"I really don't know, maybe they're bright like your personality," Haruka shrugged.

"That's a weird comparison, but I'll take it," Serena grinned as she walked up the stairs to change out of her outfit,

"By the way, Haruka?"

"Yeah?" the sailor senshi of Saturn answered from the kitchen.

"Welcome home."

**--**

**A/N: The song mentioned in this drabble is called "My Boy" by Buono! So look it up if you feel you need to know what kind of dance moves, our little Serena is practicing.**


	16. Sacrifice

**A/N: Gonna be super busy and I've caught a bug or something over the weekend, so I'm really, really sick at the moment. The least I could do is to give you a new update. I hope this fever/allergies/sore throat will go away. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

--

To stuff her face or to sit in a dark room?

Serena pondered on that itsy-bitsy question. She didn't like dark spaces, nor did she like the scary scowl on her lover's face. What was a moon princess to do? She had to sacrifice one over the other and she liked the food idea the best. Her grin turned into a wolfish smile as a strand of drool leaked out the corner of her slightly parted lips. She was thinking of a huge, juicy hamburger steak with gravy.

"Serena?"

"Huh?!" Serena realized she was in her room, kneeling on her bed with her legs trapped under her. She saw the sandy blonde at the entrance of her room, she saw the wet strands of hair and concluded that the older woman had gotten out of the bath.

"You're drooling, should we get that checked at the doctor's? It might be something contagious. I don't want to catch it," the sandy blonde joked. Serena caught the hint of it and fumed throwing a pillow at the older sailor senshi only to be blocked by the door.

"No, really. I think you should get yourself checked," Haruka stated who wanted to prolong her musing.

"HARUKA!!! I so do not need to get checked. I'm perfectly fine and I'm sane," Serena huffed.

"A few minutes ago you weren't," Haruka pointed out. The moon princess sneered and perked up,

"Oh, that offer last night . . . Could we postpone it some other time?"

"Why? Got other plans?" Haruka replied, her gaze narrowed slightly pinning the moon princess on the spot. Serena shook her head and looked away,

"No . . . I just . . . Why can't we watch movies here at home?"

"I want to go out, not stay in. It's too stifling," Haruka answered as she propped herself up against the door frame. Serena pouted, that was true.

"Tomorrow, at the Cinema Rise (1) 1:00PM. No later," Haruka replied and Serena gawked at her girlfriend. **1:00PM!!!!!** That was around the same time the other sailor senshi had suggested that she meet them. Torn, she could only stare blankly as Haruka walked away from the door. There was no way she could be in two places at once and enjoy them both equally!

--

The next day Serena dragged herself down the stairs and sat in an empty seat waiting for whatever Haruka was cooking to be brought to her plate. Watching as an egg omlette slid onto her white plate, absentmindedly the blonde reached for the ketchup in the middle of the table and gave it some heavy squeezing. The bright, yellow omlette was now drenched in the red liquid. Haruka quirked an eyebrow at the disgustingly, rare masterpiece,

"You sure that ain't too . . . salty?"

"No . . ." Serena dug in, not as fast as she had been before. This time, she looked as though she had been fighting with an alien and lost.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Haruka wondered.

"Nothing," the moon princess whispered as she stabbed the omlette.

"You say it's nothing, but your eyes tell me something else. Now, what is it?" Haruka grounded out. Serena stopped her stabbing and looked up with tired eyes,

"Can't I hang with the girls today?"

"What are you guys doing?" Haruka asked.

"We're . . . going to a buffet," Serena replied. Haruka sighed, she knew that Serena could never pass up food.

"Fine, you may go."

Serena's blue orbs lit up,

"Seriously!"

"If that's what you want," Haruka gave up. Serena jumped up from her seat and began enveloping the older woman into a bear hug,

"I love you, Haruka! You're the best girlfriend anyone could ever have!!"

"Yeah, I get that alot," the sandy blonde droned. Happily, Serena went back to her breakfast and dug in only to scrunch her face in disgust,

"Ugh, too salty . . ."

Haruka smiled, there was her normal Serena. But she'd have to punish the moon princess severely for having cancel their "date". Haruka grinned as the moon princess got up and ran towards the front door waving happily before disappearing to meet with the other sailor senshi. Oh, yeah the punishment will be made severely.

--

**(1) Cinema Rise is a real movie theater in Shibuya, Tokyo.**

**A/N: Inspired by "Resonant Blue" by Morning Musume.**


	17. Plan

**A/N: Thought of this weird, but funny idea when I woke up to the Tsunami sirens blaring in my ears and my family who were getting ready to leave the house if the situation became worse. (Feb 27) And also sorry for the lack of details and humongous amount of dialogue, I wanted to update so I can relax for the next week without this story breathing down my neck. Please read and review! Thanks!**

--

_**Siren Blaring**_

"Ugh, Haruka . . . Turn the alarm off!!!" the blonde bedmate groaned unpleasantly but the said bedmate was not in bed. The blaring noise continued for another minute but the blonde ignored it with another pillow added to block out the sound. The missing bedmate however was in a panic, she was quickly stuffing emergency supplies into a duffle bag. She blurred right past the door to get a towel from the bathroom and ran into their shared bedroom to tear clothes off the hangers and stuffing them in her other duffle bag.

When Haruka thought everything had been packed up and ready to go, she went over to the bed and tried to wake up the blonde from her deep slumber.

"Serena? Serena? Wake up, we have to evacuate immediately!"

"Nggh . . . 5 more minutes, Harukaaa . . ." the blonde slurred.

"We don't have 5 minutes! The tsunami's not going to wait for us if we do!" Haruka cried tugging on the sheets that were wrapped tightly around the sleeping figure.

"We . . . going for a ride?" the mumble reply came.

"Yeah, on the rollercoaster of death! Now wake up, Serena!"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Coming!" Haruka shouted and headed towards the front door where a military uniformed man was at the door,

"Yes?"

"I'm here to announce that everyone in this building are to evacuate to a higher ground. The area is on a Tsunami Warning and precautions are needed to be carried out."

Haruka nodded,

"Yes, I understand. We'll evacuate immediately."

"Good day."

Haruka closed the door and rushed back to the bedroom to see Serena sitting up in bed with a slightly dazed look,

"Who was that, Haruka?"

"Our savior, now let's go," the sandy blonde pulled at Serena's wrist who in turn yanked her arm away.

"Where are we going?"

"To someplace safe," Haruka answered more urgently. They had to leave now.

"Are we in danger?" Serena wondered. Haruka let out a frustrated sigh,

"Yes! A monster's come to terrorize the area. Now let's go!"

"You do know that we can transform and fight them off, right?" Serena stated. Haruka bit her lip in anger,

"Yeah, well I don't think we're going to win the battle in this one."

"How come?"

"Argggh!!!" Haruka cried. Then their telephone rang, in which the two weren't in the mood of answering. The machine picked up the message,

_**All residents are now safe to return back to their homes. I repeat, Tokyo is safe from the Tsunami.**_

"We had a Tsunami?" Serena whispered with a scratch of her head. Haruka crawled into bed with exhaustion. The blonde looked at the older woman,

"Haruka! This is no time for sleeping, we have to celebrate!"

"Celebrate by yourself, I'm tired," Haruka moaned into the pillow. Serena made a face,

"You're tired? What did you do?"

"You don't want to know . . ."

"Okay! Hey, you don't mind if I invite all the other sailor senshis right?" Serena wondered but Haruka had already fallen asleep,

"Okay! Celebration time!"


	18. Jaws

**A/N: Had this crazy thing happened to me while riding the bus on the way home today. (March 8) Well, instead of telling my story, I'll just let you read my own anime interpretation. Also! This is not to make fun of the woman portrayed in this story. It was because of her that I came up with this idea. So in a way, it's a thanks even though she kinda irked me. Please read and review! Thanks!**

--

"When is the bus arriving, Serena?" Haruka groaned as she leaned over the metal railing of the bus stop. The blonde looked down at her bus timetable,

"If we're in Keiyo, then the bus should be arriving soon to Tokyo." (1)

"Just how long is soon, Serena? If only I had my car, this waiting wouldn't have happened," Haruka sulked.

"Well, it is your fault for lending Rei your car for the weekend," Serena pointed out. Haruka let out a angry mumble. Down the road, Serena spotted their bus and waved Haruka over,

"Haruka! The bus is here!"

The bus stopped before them and Haruka and Serena got on. Haruka walked right past a woman who was offering people packets of cake mix. Serena however, took notice of that right away and sat next to her. Haruka was busily making her way to the back of the public vehicle when she noticed her girlfriend had disappeared from her side.

_Serena?_

Haruka looked around to find her koneko right at the front of the bus sitting next to a somewhat elderly woman.

--

"Young miss, would you like some cake mix?" the elderly woman stated, her mischievious eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. Serena's eyes sparkled with delight,

"Yes!"

"That''ll be $3.00," (2) the woman stated almost elated that a mere stranger had bought into her plan. But before she could get the money out of the teenager's hand, another hand reached out to snag the cake mix away from her customer and right back at her. The woman looked up just as the stranger next to her did, to see a woman no older than 18 standing before them.

"No thanks," the slightly older teenager replied and dragged the blonde away. The old lady watched as the two exited the public transport vehicle and mumbled something about rude children.

--

Haruka stood on the sidewalk as Serena glared at her,

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did you even buy into her poor excuse of trying to sell off her merchandise? I'm pretty sure that a convenience store would probably sell it cheaper than some random person out on the streets," Haruka explained. Serena pouted,

"But she was right there! It's better than traveling to some store."

"So? You want to have cake so badly that you're willing to buy it from a complete stranger? Who knows what she put in there! She had you eating right out of her hands, clinging on to you with her set of jaws!" Haruka cried.

"Are you saying that I'm easy to persuade?" Serena sneered. Haruka lifted her lips, face full of smugness,

"You didn't see right through her charade, so I'm guessing yeah. You are easy to persuade."

"I'll prove it. I'll prove that I'm not easily swayed," Serena stated. Haruka wanted to laugh right there and then. She wanted so badly to point out that it was completely impossible, but another voice cut in.

"Squid on a stick for a dollar! Squid on a stick!" a vendor man called out. Serena pulled out her purse and ran straight for the man. Haruka rolled her eyes, yup bad habits die hard. Very hard.

--

**A/N: Sorry for the weird sentence forming. I had it all in my mind, literally but my mind and my hands are not forming an alliance. So . . . that's the result you see before you. Hopefully next time I'll write an outline first before spilling everything right out onto the word document. The next chapter will come up soon, I've got a few ideas floating around but have no motivation to start writing. The juices will come to me . . . in time. So wait for it!**

**(1) Keiyo is short for Keiyo Express HighWay in the Funabashi area of Japan.**

**(2) The exact words! Cuz I was there . . . yup, I was there eavesdropping while she was reeling in her next victim. . . That's the kind of life I have. But a great development into getting new story ideas.**


	19. Innocent Play

**A/N: I tried to not associate Serena with food, but I just can't do it. It's like how can you call it Christmas if you don't celebrate it? Or something along those lines. Well, I hope you have a great St. Patrick's Day pinch-free! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

"Serena? Can I ask you something?" Haruka asked one particular day. They were sitting outside under one of those umbrella tables. They were both waiting for their smoothies to be served.

"What is it, Haruka?" the blonde wondered. Serena had to bite her lip so she wouldn't giggle at the cute sight. Haruka was sitting hunched over the table, eyes narrowed into thin slits. She had just been pinched once again.

"Why are they pinching me?" Haruka replied. Their waiter came back with their order and placed them down before leaving.

"You really do not know?" Serena wondered.

"If I knew, I would've done something about it!" Haruka seethed.

"Today's St. Patrick's Day. You have to wear green or you'll become a victim of being pinched to death," Serena explained.

"But . . . I am wearing green. Can't anybody see that?" Haruka stated. Serena looked over the older woman and never spotted one speck of green.

"Where?"

"It's . . . in a place that isn't easily seen . . . " Haruka concluded. Serena thought for a second and then her face controted into shock,

"You have a green tattoo on your arse?!"

Nearby customers turned their heads at them. Haruka pulled the blonde close where their noses almost touched and hissed,

"Be reasonable, Serena! Why would I get a green tattoo just for today? I meant that I'm wearing underwear."

"Well, of course! I mean --" Serena stated obviously. Haruka shook her head,

"No, I mean that I'm wearing green panties."

"Oh . . . OH!" Serena cried, "Well, nobody's going to know that you have green on you. Hey! I got an idea! Let's go!" Serena cried as she sprinted away.

"W-Wait, Koneko!" Haruka shouted as she finished her drink in one gulp, slapped down the bill and ran after her fleeing companion.

--

It was three blocks down at a clothing store, where Haruka found Serena waiting.

"Hurry, Haruka! Before the day is over, okay?" Serena joked and headed into the building. Inside, Haruka followed her blonde girlfriend around as the said blonde was busy stuffing clothes into her open arms.

"Wait," Haruka stopped when she felt Serena's hands pushing her over to the fitting room, "Where are the pants?"

"You won't be needing them. Oh, that reminds me, hand me your pants when you strip, okay?" Serena smirked.

"Little pervert," Haruka grinned but she still felt uneasy by Serena's sudden plan. When she locked herself in one of the empty stalls, a hand suddenly peeked from under the opening almost scaring the older woman out of her wits, "Serena!!"

"Sorry, I have to make sure you're not wearing any pants when you try them on," Serena reasoned. Haruka let out a huff as she undressed and handed her pants over to her girlfriend. Both the hand and the pants disappeared.

Haruka turned to the pile of shirts and sweaters,

"This is going to be awkward . . ."

For every piece of clothing, she had to model in front of Serena until the blonde finally picked out just the one; a white sweater dress that reached down to Haruka's mid-thigh. The older woman tried to pull the piece longer, but Serena slapped her hand.

"Don't ruin the merchandise. Leave it, it looks cute on you. Let's pay for it," Serena took the material to the cashier and paid for it before coming back to the fitting room for Haruka to change into.

"This feels weird, koneko . . ." Haruka whined as she desperately tugged the dress sweater.

"It's not!" Serena stated and saw a "pinch" a mile away and lifted the edge of the dress to reveal exactly what her girlfriend said; green panties. The attacker backed off, but his eyes continue to linger on Haruka even as they walked away. The said woman was in both shock and embarassment. Was this her koneko's plan all along?

"So you want me to flash every person who wants to pinch me?!" Haruka couldn't believe it. Sure, it was an effective plan, but to flash them? Isn't that a serious offense?

"Yup, good plan isn't it?" Serena replied happily that her plan had worked.

About halfway into town, they had to flash about 20 people. One of them was offended by the ghastly attack and called police. That was the reason why Haruka was suddenly locked up and questioned. Outside, Serena waited for her money source to help bail her lover out.

"Omg, Mikoto!" Serena cried as she spotted the brunette running up to her.

"Serena, what happened? Why did Haruka-san get arrested?" Mikoto asked.

"No time! Please bail Haruka out?" Serena bawled and they both rushed into the building.

"Um, hi. Could I post bail for Ms. Tenou Haruka?"

--

When Haruka was freed, Serena ran to hug her,

"You're out! Omg, I thought I would lose you forever!"

"Thanks, Mikoto-chan," Haruka nodded. Mikoto waved it way,

"Hey, what are friends for? Oh, since Serena kind of filled me in on why you got arrested the way you did, thankfully, I had some leftover green stickers with me."

Haruka thanked the brunette and took one of the stickers that was handed to her. She placed it above her chest, just under her left shoulder blade. Then Mikoto turned to the blonde who was currently holding onto the older woman in a tight embrace,

"Next time, Serena . . . Think with your head and not with your gut."

Serena nodded,

"Next time, I'll just buy her something green to wear."

" . . . And you couldn't think of that sooner?" Haruka stated.

"Well, you didn't think of it either. So you're at fault also," Serena pouted.

"I didn't think of it because I already wore green. I didn't know of your plan until just minutes before I got handcuffed!" Haruka sighed.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be better next time. Don't be mad, okay?" Serena stated with her puppy dog eyes and Haruka turned away,

"Yeah, and thanks for the outfit."

"No problem!"


	20. Phobia

**A/N: This drabble will not be related to Chapter 2 and a future drabble that's still in the works. Unless notified by me, each individual drabble will be unrrelated to each other. Also this "phobia", that Serena seems to have is basically all me. XD Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

--

One night Haruka and Serena were both on the verge of sleep, when a sound of a motorcycle cut through the silence. Immediately as the sound grew louder, Serena stiffened and the arms that were wrapped securely around the older woman, withdrew so that they could block out the bone-chilling, spine tingling sound. Haruka stirred at the loss of warmth and peer down at the figure in the darkness,

"Serena? What's wrong?"

Haruka could feel the body beside her shudder. The lamp on the bedside table near Serena turned on, and the sight of the shivering blonde angered the older woman. Haruka was angry with the fact that Serena was afraid of something that she couldn't prevent.

"Tell me what's wrong. Huh, koneko?" Haruka coaxed the smaller woman. The roar of the motorcycle was long gone, but the chill had already seeped into her bones.

"You're going to laugh," the small whisper came.

"That's silly, Serena. Now tell me so I can make you feel better," Haruka replied. She really hated seeing Serena like this.

"Motorcycle . . . Engine . . . Noise . . . Scared . . ." Serena mumbled. Confusion set in for the sandy blonde and soon raised her eyebrows in realization. Her koneko was afraid of the motorcycle engine roar.

"I'll make a complaint," Haruka replied with an intent to lighten the mood but Serena glared up at her.

"You're making fun of me," Serena stated, more hot and salty tears stream down her face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Serena. I really don't know what to do in these situations," Haruka confessed. The blonde sniffed as she peered at the older woman through watery vision,

"You don't?"

"Well, I can't very well tell you to get over it. The only thing I have in mind is to wear earmuffs to sleep, but I doubt you'll be able to hear me the next morning," Haruka stated. Serena shifted her eyes to the side,

"I - I don't mind wearing earmuffs, if only it'll help with the noise."

Haruka smirked and pulled a cardboard box from underneath the bed and fished out a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs and secured them on. Serena shivered excitedly and smiled up at the sandy blonde,

"Thanks, Haruka."

"No problem, koneko," Haruka replied. After she had said that phrase, the small blonde's face contorted into confusion,

"What? What did you say, Haruka?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and chuckled before lifting one of the earmuffs from her ears and replied yet again,

"I said, no problem."

Serena chuckled and fixed the earmuffs onto her ears and settled back into bed,

"Night, Haruka."

The older woman placed a soft kiss on Serena's forehead in reply and turned out the light.

--

**A/N: Nani kore?! The ending is so bad that I feel the need to apologize for it. Sorry! I think the phobia in this story is called Ligyrophobia. The fear of loud noises? Yeah.**


	21. Cute Monster

**A/N: Guess what? Asuka's back!! Her first appearence was on Chapter 5 so if you don't remember what happened in that chapter, I suggest you go back and read it. And I decided now, was the right time to show you how they first met her. So, please read and review! Thanks!**

--

"Why are we here again, Serena?" a voice replied exasperately. The blonde meatball head turned around at her heel and glared,

"Because! I want a child, Haruka . . ."

"A child? Will it look like one of us? Possibly not, do you know how hard it will be once it grows up and wonders who their real parents are? Are you willing to break it to them about it?" Haruka sighed. Serena had a far away look on her face,

"If it comes to that, then yes. I will be the one responsible for their future."

"If you're willing to take care of those crying machines, be my guest. I have nothing to do with taking care of them," Haruka sighed.

"Aww...Haruka. Come on, it'll be fun. Don't you want to be a parent for once?" Serena wondered.

"Yes, I do think about that. But I do know that once the baby cries for it's mama, I'm only going to be sitting on the sidelines wishing that they'd be grown up and mature enough to not cry when we're around."

Serena chuckled a bit and then turned around to face the line of babies that were ready to be adopted,

"You get to choose, Haruka."

"And what honor do I have to pick the baby?"

"Because, Haruka. That way I don't have to worry about you not helping," Serena smirked. The wind senshi groaned and took a peek through the window screen. There were so much babies who were abandoned by their mothers.

Many feelings of sadness overcame her as she pressed her forehead against the cool glass. There were quite a few in which caught her eyes. They were beautiful, they were cute. Most of all, they had huge eyes that seemed to draw you in.

"Any?" Serena suggested. The wind senshi didn't respond. She was too engrossed with the choice of her baby to even answer. The moon princess looked at her love, then back to the rows of babies. Was Haruka considering it? Serena was almost at a loss for words, she smirked.

"I want to see their birth records first before making the choice. I want to make sure that they're healthy enough for a normal life," Haruka stated and left for the receptionist desk. Serena nodded dumbly as Haruka left.

--

They finally brought home Asuka. The little bean bundle in Haruka's arms was fragile, yet rowdy at the same time. Their first day of hand to hand experience with the baby sent nervousness into both women.

"So...who's going to change the toddler's diaper?" Serena replied nervously, she was inching away; inch by inch towards the safe confinement of their shared room. Haruka was quick to notice and grabbed ahold one of Serena's pigtails which made the blonde scream in pain.

"Haruka!"

"You said you would do everything, if I chose the baby. Where do you think you're going? I hope you're not going back on your word, are you Serena?" Haruka smirked as she let go of the bundle of hair and eyed the gurgling baby.

"Of course not! I mean, man! I must've been insane to suggest that!" Serena cried. She whimpered as she crouched closer to the fussing baby, attempting to change the dirty cloth-like underwear that was exuding nasty fumes. Haruka laughed at the entertainment of it all.

Yeah, life would be much better having a child in the family.

"Wahhh!! I got poop on my hands!!"

Or so it would seem.

--

**A/N: Did it seem like it stopped short somehow? I apologize for that. But I don't want to prolong this drabble and then get off topic. So, there is the final result.**


	22. Mental Breakdown

**A/N: This idea came to me when my internet was suddenly cut off. Although, I would never resort to things Serena did in this story. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

**" **_Hi! So many of you know . . . _**"** (1)

**Bzz . . .**

"Why'd it stop?" the blonde meatball head frowned. She looked down at the status bar of her laptop screen to find the internet connection had been cut off. She looked over to her wireless connector to find the blue blinking light gone. She had no internet.

"What? Why? Come on, work!" Serena shouted at her laptop and then she pinned her gaze on the innocent black box with yellow blinking lights.

"If you don't work this instant, I'm going to call your boss!"

The next few seconds ticked by and no internet. Grumbling, Serena reached for the homephone and dialed the Wireless Internet Service providers. The person on the other line tried to calm his raging customer and helped her as best as he could but was rudely hung up by the moon princess.

"Serena . . . What's going on? It's midnight and you're causing a ruckus?" Haruka sighed at the doorway of the study room. Serena wasn't feeling any remorse of guilt of her sleepy lover instead she cried,

"The internet doesn't work! My new subscription videos on YouTube are already out and I want to watch them!"

"Let me see . . ." the sandy blonde sighed and walked into the room, checking both the wireless box and Serena's laptop.

"When was the last time you shut down your computer?" Haruka asked.

"Last night," Serena answered.

"No, not when you put it to SLEEP. I meant when you properly shut it down," Haruka said and she turned off the power strip that the wireless had been currently connected to and turned it back on after a few seconds.

"Last week," Serena replied.

"Okay, open a new page on your screen and it should work," Haruka announced. The blonde tried and it worked. (2)

"Omg! Thank you, Haruka!" Serena squealed as she went back to watching her video from CommunityChannel.

"Yeah . . . So you'll keep quiet from now on, right?" Haruka stated. When no answer came, she concluded that as a 'yes'.

--

**(1) A starting line from one of CommunityChannel's videos.**

**(2) I'm not 100% guarantee that it'll work everytime, but when my brother did it, it worked fine.**


	23. Flirting

**A/N: Happy Easter Sunday everybody! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

"Haruka!! Look at this!! Look!" the golden blonde rushed through the door with her hair in disarray. Serena had just passed by a nearby park bulletin board when a colorful flyer caught her eye. She immdiately tore the paper down from its staples and rushed on home. When the blonde arrived, she saw her love and Michiru sipping tea in the living room.

"Another good grade in school?" the sandy blonde wondered with a raised eyebrow. Serena rushed over and sat in the chair next to her,

"Nope! Better!"

"What's better than a good grade in school, Serena?" Michiru chuckled. Serena beamed and smacked the flyer onto the coffee table.

"This! It's an easter event at Ichi-No-Hashi Park. (1) Can I go? It's later today!"

"Aren't you a little too old?" Haruka wondered as she surveyed the enthusiastic blonde. Serena frowned at the mention of being old,

"Not when I have this around!" The moon princess whipped out her Luna Transformation Pen and grinned happily,

"Disguise power! Make me into a 7 year-old child!"

"I think I've become a pedophile . . ." Haruka droned as the light that was surrounding her lover had faded and in place was a child with long flowing yellow hair that reached mid-back.

"Now I can go!!" little Serena replied happily as she twirled around in her blue bonnet dress. The sailor senshi of the sea smiled a huge grin,

"Let's go, Haruka. Then we can have a picnic afterwards."

"I agree! Please, Haruka? I'll share some of my chocolates with you . . . that is if I have enough to share . . ." Little Serena stated and then stuck her bottom out in a small pout. The sandy blonde rolled her eyes and gave up. It was two against one and apparently, she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Fine, we'll go."

"Yay!" Serena jumped around in joy.

--

The two hour wait was excruciating for the blonde child. But when the time was finally here, she couldn't stop yelling that they were going to be late.

"Okay, okay koneko-chan. Stop jumping around or you'll hit something," the sandy blond stated as she helped Michiru pack the picnic basket and they all headed into Haruka's yellow porche. It wasn't long before they made it to the park with ease. Serena jumped out of the car with much eagerness and began running over to the pack of kids.

"Now, I can have you for myself. Even if it's just for a little while," the sailor senshi of the sea replied happily. Haruka smirked back,

"I'm never bored with you."

The two settled under a tree, not far from where the event was taking place. They had a perfect view of their moon princess and she had a good view of them.

When Serena purchased her basket from one of the host she immediately scanned the sidelines and spotted her lover sitting much too closely and intimately with Michiru. Fire raged in her cerulean orbs and stormed over to them, forgetting almost about the reason why they were there in the first place.

"Aren't you two a little too close?"

"Konkeo-chan," Haruka looked up at her fuming, supposed love.

"But you're a child. No one here will ever think that you belong to Haruka-san. So she's mine for now," Michiru stated as she cuddled up next to the wind senshi. The act itself only made Serena's blood boil.

"Get away from her, she's my lover!" Serena shouted and a nearby family look over at their mat quite weirdly.

"She's practicing for a play," Haruka excused the family and tugged on her girlfriend's hand,

"Calm down, Serena. The easter event is starting."

"What?! Hey! Don't start without me!" Serena shouted as she saw the kids were starting to find the hidden plastic eggs.

--

After the somewhat adventurous event, Serena came back with a basket full of colored shaped plastic eggs. She was beaming with happiness,

"Watch this will you? I gotta change back."

The blonde printed for a nearby cover and transformed back before running back to the picnic mat before anything serious was happening between the two. Serena sat down between the wind and the sea senshi and spotted the picnic basket.

"What did you pack in here?"

"Food, Serena," Haruka answered as Serena proceeded to open the lid. The moon princess brought out packets of neatly wrapped sandwiches and containers of desserts and salads.

"Let's eat!" Serena shouted and gobbled up her sandwich. Haruka smirked and then turned to the sea senshi sitting on the other side of the happy blonde and caught her eye,

"It's true, I'm never bored when I'm with you Michi."

--

**(1) Ichi-No-Hashi Park was first introduced in Sailor Moon Episode 181 where Seiya asked Serena out on a supposed date.**


	24. Trouble Lurking In The Shadows

**A/N: This idea was given to me by Major Mike Powell III. I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but it's the only thing I could come up with at the moment. I hope it's to your liking. And a shout out to my cousin whose birthday is today! Anyways, please read and review! Thanks!**

--

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Who the hell is up this early?" the wind senshi grumbled as she pulled open the door. There on the doorstep was none other than the inner and outer senshi.

"Serena . . ." You already told them?"

"You guys! You're already here?" Serena laughed, avoiding the gaze that her lover was giving her.

"Serena . . . A talk?" Haruka replied darkly as she walked into the kitchen. The moon princess laughed nervously and welcomed her friends in before following the sandy blonde into the cooking area.

"Haruka's a little touchy isn't she?" Hotaru stated, her hand was latched onto the bubblegum haired girl's unoccupied hand.

"No, she just doesn't like it when she's kept in the dark about something," Michiru piped up as her eyes traveled around the living room. The house was quite nice.

--

"Why didn't you tell me that you had already invited them?" Haruka stated as she turned to face the smaller of the two.

"I don't see what's the problem. I just wanted to surprise you," Serena replied. Haruka just sighed,

"In the future, I don't want anything like this happening, okay?"

"Okay, promise. So let's go out there and show them our adoptive daughter!" Serena giggled and pulled playfully on the older woman's arm. They both made their way back out into the living room.

"Have you two made up yet?" Michiru joked.

"Yes, thank you," Serena stuck out her tongue and the other senshi laughed.

"So, you guys ready to see her?" Haruka announced and a chorus of "yes" answered back. Haruka and Serena lead them all upstairs and into a slightly opened room. Before they were let in, Haruka had an another announcement to make,

"Remember, use your library voices . . ."

"What's a library voice?" Minako wondered.

"It's like a whisper," Mikoto stated.

"Oh . . . Okay!" Minako replied and they all headed into the room.

Upon investigating, Serena and Haruka found their Asuka wide awake and cooing. The other girls stood around the crib and marveled at the newborn.

"Can I hold her?" Chibi Moon stated.

"You will not! You'll drop her!" Serena shouted.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not! Haruka . . . Tell Serena I'll be careful!" Chibi Moon whined. Haruka chuckled warmly,

"Okay, you can hold her."

"Yay!" Chibi Moon cried and stuck out her tongue at her supposedly past mother. (1) Haruka carefully transferred the now fussing baby over to the 10-year old. (2) Serena stood next to Haruka all the while grumbling with a pout on her face.

--

Once everyone had their share of the baby's attention, Minako was the last to hold her. The blonde was mesmerized by the baby, so much that she wanted to have it.

"Minako-chan? Where are you going with Asuka?" Haruka stated as the blonde began to walk out of the room with the baby still in her arms.

"Minako-chan?!" Serena shouted and went after her. The taller blonde was already downstairs and was heading out the front door. Setsuna and Mikoto intercepted the running babynapper and sat her down on the couch.

Haruka took the baby back into her arms while giving the runaway blonde the most deathly glare she could muster.

"I'm sorry . . . But she looked so cute!! I couldn't resist!" Minako confessed.

"We forgive you," Ami stated with a hand on the depressed blonde's shoulder.

"I don't!" Serena stated, "She almost made off with mine's and Haruka's baby!" (3)

"Forgive her, Serena . . . She said she was sorry . . ." Michiru replied. Serena's features softened.

"Fine! Fine . . . I forgive you."

But before Minako left, she shouted,

"I'LL COME BACK FOR HER SOMEDAY!!!"

Serena growled. Haruka reassured her,

"She won't."

--

**(1) I'm not sure whether Princess Serenity is the reincarnation of Serena or her past self. So correct me if I'm wrong.**

**(2) Does anyone know Chibi Usa or Chibi Moon's age in the series? I'm just making it up. Don't blame me if it's wrong!**

**(3) "Mine's and Haruka's . . ." is that even the correct grammar form? I can't wrap my head around that. . . and can't find the correct wording. Forgive me.**


	25. Damsel In Distress

**A/N: Thought of this idea while anticipating for KawaiiKon 2010 to roll around! Now you know where I live. *Disappears* Anyways, I just hope I'm not forced to play the Pocky Game. It seems fun, but I don't want to! =3 Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

'_Hahaha . . me, Haruka, and box of Pocky. . ._' Serena grinned as she clutched the strawberry dipped pocky box. She was currently walking home from school after having been introduced to a game concerning the most delicious snack; the Pocky.

Serena was happily walking along the side of the stree with her arms moving widely at her side as if marching, when completely out of nowhere, she was bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Serena yelled. The hooded girl apologized and continued running off. It took the moon princess about 20 seconds later to realize that her left hand was full of air,

"Hey . . . where'd my Pocky go?" She had remembered how she clutch the box in her hand and then the strange girl bumped into her. Other than that, no other event happened.

"So where . . .? Omg! The girl! The girl took it! Grawrrr!!" Serena cried and decided to run after the fleeing stranger. But it was too late and the girl had already disappeared. She sat on the somewhat crowded sidewalk and bawled her eyes out.

"Waaahhh . . ."

_**Screeech!!**_

"Koneko-chan? What are you doing out here like this?"

Serena turned her teary-eyed, blotchy face and snot-running nose towards the voice to see her girlfriend. Haruka was at the steering wheel with one hand draped over the top of the wheel and the other grapsing the back of the passenger's seat.

"S-Somebody . . ." Serena mumbled, she was too busy crying to even get her words out.

"Somebody raped you?" Haruka guessed with a little concern for her odango-atama. Serena shook her head,

"S-Somebody took . . ." Serena tried again with small and short gasps.

"Somebody took your money?! Who is it and I'll catch them!" the sandy blonde went into an uproar. Serena shook her head furiously,

"No! Somebody took my Pocky!!"

Haruka fell animately at the steering wheel. Serena was . . . crying . . . over a piece of shortbread cookie stick dipped in cream . . .?

"You're crying just for --"

**GASP!**

Serena gasped when she saw who was in the backseat of her lover's yellow porche.

"It's her! She's the one who stole my Pocky!"

"Oh . . . You mean _this_?" Haruka tossed the box of treats out the passenger's window, which Serena caught it clumsily.

"Yes! This is it! Thanks Haruka! Wait . . . How did you know that I was in distress? **GASP**. You read my mind and came to help me!" Serena squealed.

"No . . ." Haruka sighed and jabbed her thumb in the direction of the tied up victim,

"She stepped on the hood of my car trying to flee as if a pack of dogs were going to eat her alive."

" . . . Oh."

"I just nabbed her and currently taking her to the Police Station. Are you planning to stay here or do I need to drop you off somewhere?" Haruka wondered.

"Home. Or I can ride with you and help trial," Serena stated and got into the passenger's seat. Haruka sweatdropped,

"Serena . . . This isn't Court . . ."

"Ahahaha!" Serena laughed nervously, "I want to go with you anyway! Besides, I'm dying to play this game with you!" the golden blonde stated gesturing to the pink box in her hand.

"There's a game attached to that candy?" Haruka wondered and Serena nodded happily. The backseat passenger made her distress and frustration by kicking the back of the driver's seat. The sandy blonde turned her head sharply at the captured victim,

"Do that again and I'll make sure they won't let you off so easily."

The girl challenged the wind senshi by glaring back as her answer.

--

On the way to the police station which was on the other side of town, Serena decided to explain the details of the game to her oblivious lover.

" . . . So when someone says START, both ends of the cookie are then hurriedly chomped away and whoever eats the most of the cookie . . . wins. Easy enough right?" (1)

"That sounds childish . . . and easy . . . Who came up with this? They must've been bored out of their minds," Haruka replied with her two cents. Serena sighed at the bluntness,

"It won't be easy once you try it. It's that challenging."

"Right." Haruka wasn't at all convinced.

"Here, we'll try one round right now," the blonde began opening the box.

"Serena! I'm still driving and from the way you just explained things, it would mean that I would have to take my gaze off the road in order to concentrate on you and the cookie that would be between our lips!" the wind senshi cried. The moon princess looked down with sadness,

"Oh, I forgot . . . But we can play at the next red light!"

" . . . " Haruka couldn't disagree there.

"Don't worry! It'll only take a second," Serena assured her girlfriend and then turned to their victim/theif/vandalizing crook,

"And . . . will you be our witness? Ironic as that sounds . . . Just nod or shake your head is fine with me."

With eyes on the road, Haruka guessed that the juvenile delinquent in the backseat had complied to Serena's wishes.

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!!" the golden blonde whooped. When they stalled the car at a stop light, Serena turned in her seat and placed the tip of one end of the stick between her teeth and nudged the other end towards her lover's pale, pink lips.

"START!" Serena mumbled and the cookie began to shrink in size as it was being chomped away, little by little through fast but short paces. It was until their lips met that Haruka suddenly changed her mind about what she thought of the game minutes earlier.

**HONK! HONK!**

'_Sh*t . . ._' the sandy blonde wasn't all that reluctant to let go of the soft lips that were pressed somewhat eagerly on hers, just seconds ago. But she had to pull away, for the sake of all the drivers in the lane behind them.

Serena turned to their guest and pulled off her mouth gag,

"So who won? Me or Haruka?"

"You . . ."

"Yah!! Haha! I'm getting good at this game!" Serena cheered happily. Haruka, in the driver's seat, was most displeased,

"Another round!"

"Wha?" Serena was startled at the sudden outburst.

"Another round, Serena," Haruka repeated. The moon princess blinked momentarily to let it sink in and grinned,

"Alright."

--

After a game or two, Serena was leading 2 to 1. It wasn't until they stopped at the police station, that Serena and Haruka wondered why they were there in the first place.

"Why are we here again?" Serena wondered as she looked out of the window to see police cars lined up in the parking lot.

"I'm not . . . sure either. Hey! Why are we here again?" Haruka asked the girl in the back.

"To convict me of my wrongful felonies," the girl replied.

"What for?" Serena asked. The stranger had to sweatdrop,

"I stole your Pocky and stepped on her hood?"

"Oh . . . that don't matter anymore, right Serena?" the sandy blonde asked and Serena nodded,

"Yup! It's all good now!"

"So, do you want me to drive you home? Where do you live?" Haruka asked their passenger.

" . . . I live near Ueno Park," the girl answered.

"Cool . . . Alright!" Haruka shouted and began to pull out of the parking lot and back onto the paved road when a hand stopped her. Haruka looked up to see the girl in the passenger's seat. She had already gotten out of her binds with the help of the moon princess,

"Wait . . ." the girl replied, "Before you take me home . . . Could I have one round with you? The Pocky game?"

In the backseat, the golden blonde gaped.

"Okay," Haruka nodded.

"Hold on just a minute, Haruka! I'll agree as long as your lips don't touch!" Serena shouted, but was on deaf ears when their newfound friend started the game. Towards the end of the game, there was an inch left between them and the girl took that chance to lurch forward claiming the last bit of Pocky and Haruka's lips.

"Not the lips!!" Serena cried as she went into her depressed corner. The girl smirked evilly. To have been kissed by a hot girl, was worth it in the end.

--

**(1) I'm not really sure that's the rules. It's from my own information gathering of videos and such. XD**


	26. Roles Reversed

**A/N: Based on a dream I had about people trying to kill me with hospital needles.**

--

"Yeah . . . Yeah . . ."

Serena peered over the back of the couch, watching as the older woman spoke into the receiver.

"Yeah . . . today I think we can make it. Three in the afternoon is okay? Great! Thanks!" Haruka stated and hung up.

"Who was that, Haruka?" Serena wondered, taking a handful of buttery popcorn from the bowl in her lap and stuffing them in her mouth. The sandy blonde walked into the kitchen and answered,

"An important person."

"Your manager?" Serena guessed, her eyes now glued to the screen of their television set.

"Even better. You'll meet with him this afternoon. I'm going out for awhile, make sure you don't set the place on fire," Haruka joked as she took her coat from the rack near the door and walked out.

"Harr . . . Harr . . ." Serena mumbled into her popcorn.

--

When the clock struck 2:30pm, Haruka came back from god knows where. In her hands were multiple documents. Serena had long gone forgotten about her addiction to TV and was now in the kitchen making something to eat.

"Serena?" Haruka called out.

"In here!" a mumble came and the older woman found the blonde easily who was munching away on a PBJ sandwich.

"Will you sign these before we check with your doctor?" Haruka said suddenly. Apparently Serena had missed the part where her love said "Doctor". When the blonde had finished signing her signature, she skimmed over the heading of the paper and stopped short. The title had a hospital name on it.

"Wait, what did I just sign Haruka?"

"A doctor's form for your TB shots. You need them to go to college," Haruka announced. Serena blanched and dropped her sandwich back onto her plate.

"Um, I'm not going to college," Serena stated weakly. Haruka looked at the moon princess like she was crazy.

"You are too. Now stop acting like a baby, and let's go. It'll be fast and you won't feel a thing. I promise."

--

On the drive there was definately strange experience for the wind senshi. It was like driving with a ton of babies in the backseat. Haruka viewed the rearview mirror to see a trapped, bawling 17 year-old. She could see the red marks on the light skin from all the straining and the sandy blonde felt bad. Almost. First, she had to get Serena to the Doctor's before any apologies and begging spilled from her lips. When they had arrived in the parking lot, Haruka turned to her captured victim,

"Are you going to comply or do I have to use force?"

The blonde in the backseat glared with her cerulean eyes.

"Never mind, I'll just use force," Haruka concluded and began going over to the seat and pulling her out,

"And . . . don't ever kick me again. I think my ribs are bruised enough because of your dangerous attempt earlier."

Instead of complying and obeying her words, Serena just did the opposite and kicked. The sandy blonde knew the rebellion was coming a mile away and caught the kick instantly.

"Seriously, Serena? And after I warned you and everything," Haruka stated smugly. Serena growled as loudly as she could with the silver duct tape over her mouth. Haruka ignored her and proceeded to haul her over the shoulder, but Serena delivered another kick and this round; was easily caught.

"Serena, please. Can we get this over with and go home?"

The desperate and low growls came to a whimper and stopped. Haruka carried the blonde over to the elevator and pressed the UP arrow button and smiled brightly when the elevator door opened and the occupants were giving her questioning stares. After the last people filed out of the compartment, Haruka pulled the duct tape off her lover's mouth.

"I hate you, Haruka! One day, karma will befall you!"

"Empty threats, Serena. Now, will you promise me you won't run away if I untie you?"

" . . . "

"Serena," Haruka stated sternly.

"No," the blonde finalized.

"Suit yourself," Haruka sighed and carried the blonde over her shoulder again, earning a squeak from the smaller of the two.

Inside the doctor's office, the sandy blonde placed the moon princess in one of the waiting chairs and proceeded to fill out the necessary forms and sign her in. (1) The little kids that were playing with the toys in the corner, were now focusing their attention on the helpless blonde.

"Don't you dare . . ." Serena hissed. The kids cried out in joy and rushed over, poking and pulling at the blonde. When Haruka turned around she almost cried out with laughter. She could see Serena straining to kick the little midgets, but since they were too young to know any better, she held herself back from doing so.

"Ms. Tsukino-san? Dr. Cha is ready for you," the nurse stated in the doorway. (2)

--

Serena sat nervously on the makeshift bed. Her binds had long gone taken away before they went to talk with the doctor. Now they were waiting for the nurse to come back with the needle filled with antigens. The blonde sat there, mind racing with negative thoughts. Her breathing became erratic and shallow, she was hyperventilating even before the needle arrived. (3)

"Serena . . . It's okay. You can squeeze my hand if it'll help," Haruka suggested as she tried to calm the blonde's breathing.

A second later, the nurse appeared and began prepping the injection site. Serena by then, was trembling from head to toe in fright.

"Do not be afraid. It'll be over in a second," the nurse replied softly and voice full of caring. Serena squeezed her eyes shut as the prick of pain came and lingered. The blonde opened her eyes when she heard the clattering of plastic and to see the lady walking away.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Haruka asked. Serena could only blink.

--

Haruka was at the receptionist's office to pay for the bill when another nurse piped up,

"Ms. Tenou-san, do you want to take your missed shot today as well?"

Wide-eyed; like a deer caught in headlights, Haruka quickly paid for Serena's shot and tried to reach for the door, but the said moon princess blocked it.

"And . . . where might you be going, Haruka?" the blonde smirked.

"Anywhere from here. Move, Serena!!" Haruka stated with a shaky breath.

"No way. You forced me to take my shot. Now it's your turn . . ." Serena huffed as she pulled the taller woman towards one of the rooms. The sandy blonde's screams were heard throughout the third floor of the hospital.

--

**(1) I'm not sure if signing in is a rule for every doctor's appointment, but from my experience the hospital I went to needed it.**

**(2) Dr. Cha is the name of my doctor. I hope it's okay.**

**(3) This happened to me because I was so terrified that I kept telling myself that it was going to hurt. I almost passed out because of it.**


	27. Hypothesis

**A/N: From TimothyDeLaGhetto2's video, "Dear DeLaGhetto 10!" about girls liking bad boys rather than nice and polite guys that have a great personality. If you're planning to watch the video stated above, please be warned about cursing and inappropriate words and mentions of body parts of the male/female anatomy. It might be pretty random compared to my other chapters. Otherwise, please read and review! Thanks!**

"Ehhhh?!" the blonde exclaimed one weekend while surfing through YouTube. She listened to more of the video and still could not believe what was being said. Why would anyone want to go out with a person that would treat you badly or go out with a person that has a "bad-boy" attitude? Not all girls were like that, were they?

The golden blonde school girl picked up her iphone and began calling all of her friends to see what they thought about girl's preferences of bad boys.

"Ami-chan? Could I ask you a question? No, I'm not studying for the exam . . . I-I know I should be studying, but I just want to know would you choose a bad boy over a nice and kind boy? You would choose a bad boy? Wha? Ami-chan!! I never thought you would-- Ami-chan? Ami-chan? So cruel! She hung up on me!"

Serena chose another contact on her phone and pressed the "Call" button and waited,

"Chibi Usa! You better pick up this phone right now or I'll-- Hi, Chibi Usa. . . Look, I want to ask you something. Concerning a boy. . . Wait, you're only ten. Err, never mind I called. Go back to reading! Bye!"

Serena couldn't believe she almost asked Chibi Usa a question like that! She went to her next contact and waited,

"Hotaru . . . Good afternoon. Do you have time to talk? Oh, I was just wondering because I'm doing a survey. Which would you most likely to choose? A bad boy or a nice and kind boy? You would choose the kind person? Thanks! It looks like you're the only sane one so far . . . Huh? Uh . . . I said nothing! Forget you heard it! Bye!"

The blonde tallied her results and so far the nice guy with personality was winning. She smiled as she dialed up her next contact and waited,

"Makoto-chan! How have you been? I'm fine. Ah, cooking? What are you making? Kanten? (1) That's good! Could you save some for me? Thanks! Oh, question? Um, which do you prefer? A bad boy or a nice gentlemen? What for? Um, a survey! So . . . You chose a bad boy? Er, okay . . . No! It's not bad! It's your honest opinion! Remember to save me some of that Kanten, okay? Bye, Makoto-chan!"

Serena sighed as the two category both tied with two tally marks each. Why would anyone want a bad boy? They're not as romantic . . .

"Michiru-san! Good afternoon. I wanted to ask you something. Do you prefer the bad boys or the gentlemens? Ah . . . I know that! I-I meant that as a woman in general! A-Ah, I see a bad boy suits your tastes more? It's for a survey. Thanks for your opinion!"

Serena frowned when she realized that the count had been up one in the bad boy category. . .

"!!! Minako-chan! Stop yelling!! I know! I know that Yaten and Taiki-kun are back! Wait . . . They are?! Seriously? What about Seiya-kun? He's here too?! Kyaaa!! I can't wait for the concert!! Er . . . question before you go, Minako-chan? Bad boy or Gentlemen? Bad boy . . . alright. Goodbye, Minako-chan . . ."

The moon princess grumbled when she found that it was 4 to 2, thus meaning that the bad boy category was winning.

"Gentlemens are the best! Oh, um hey Setsuna-san. I was wondering . . . Er, gentlemen? You heard from Michiru? Laughing? Why? It's not funny! I was just curious! Awww..."

Serena had to perk up, one more point and the good boy category would be tied. She prayed that Rei would be that point. Afterall, she kinda had a thing for Chad . . .

"Rei-chan!" Serena greeted happily but then was stomped on by the fire senshi's remark of having the nerve to call her while in a tea ceremony.

"Ack! Spare me a minute! I'm conducting a survey! Yes! I know what a survey means, now hear me out! I was wondering if you'd prefer a bad boy over a gentlemen? No, I'm not on drugs!! Answer and then you can go back to serving tea! Oh, gentlemen? O-Okay, no need to get into explicit details please! I gotta go!"

The moon princess had to catch her breath. Who knew Rei fantasized about a prince sweeping her off her feet and riding away on a unicorn over a rainbow? But she was happy nonetheless. It was tie once again; 4 to 4. Now the tiebreaker, her girlfriend Haruka.

"Neh, Haruka...?" Serena sat on the couch next to her lover. The said lover was reading a car racing magazine,

"What is it, Serena?"

"I was just wondering . . . and I already asked the other girls their opinion about the situation and I was wondering about yours . . ." Serena whispered as she side-glanced over at the taller woman.

"What do you need my opinion for?"

"Well, it's a survey and . . . I was wondering if you like the bad boys or the nice and polite kind better?"

"Serena...?" Haruka started, her focus was now serious. Serena blinked,

"Yeah?"

"I'm dating you. What makes you think I'm wondering about good guys or bad guys?" Haruka replied.

"Hypothetically speaking . . . which do you prefer?" Serena said, she needed to know!

"No matter how I try to wrap my head around dating guys or actually thinking about them in such a way, I can't. If it were about a woman, I would easily say . . . the nice ones. That's why I'm with you. Because we're complete opposites of each other," Haruka answered.

"That's . . . deep. . ." Serena marveled at her girlfriend's answer then snapped out of it,

"Wait . . . then does that mean? Yes, it does mean that! That I've just proved that nice guys do have a chance with girls than bad and stuck up guys!"

Serena jumped around with joy and twirled with happiness. Haruka sat there wondering what brought that up. She knew that Serena never did anything for school this serious.

"Maybe it's one of those _special_ days where you never know what you're going to get until it hits you randomly in the face and you got to deal with it no matter the consequences," Haruka said as she watched her koneko grinning happily and then accidentally running into a lamp and breaking it.

"Oops."

Yup, today's a special day.


	28. Telephone

**A/N: As you read the chapter, you might notice a different style of writing unrelevant to the other chapters you've read so far. The reason for that is because I took this drabble from a different word document. Plus this drabble was based off of a prompt I found on NanoWrimo (Go look at that website if you need fresh ideas!) and took in that person's writing style. So here is the result. I hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks!**

All Serena cared about on a Saturday night, was a bowl of chips at her side, a controller in her hands and being able to have a huge amount of sitting space in front of the television. She didn't care that her lover was coming in the door late with a patch of snow in her hair or the fact that snow was falling on the black marble floor. Serena didn't care when a cry of frustration was heard in the kitchen. Well, she did forget to save dinner for her girlfriend. And she didn't care when loud footsteps were heard entering the living room and stepping in front of the screen. Okay, she did care.

"Hey! I'm playing a game right now!" Serena shouted when Haruka refused to move from her spot.

"Why didn't you make dinner?" the sandy blonde stated, she was clearly pissed. Serena craned her neck around the figure to get a good shot at the screen and continued to press the buttons on the device in her hands,

"I did, I just didn't save some for you."

Grumbling, Haruka left the screen and immediately, Serena righted herself up; her hands never stopping.

"Oi! Serena! Is the homephone over there?"

Serena merely took a glance off the screen to scan the area around her and found the phone on the couch, just a feet from where she was.

"Yes, it is Haruka!"

"Okay, could you give it me?"

Serena mentally calculated the distance from her arm to the device that lay quietly on the couch. The phone was out of reach. By an inch.

"Can't!" Serena shouted back, "I'm busy at the moment! And it's too far!"

The sandy blonde walked into the living room and glowered,

"Are you serious, Serena? You couldn't at least pause your game to give the phone to me?"

Still staring at the screen, Serena stated,

"If I did pause my game, then I'll lose my flow. I don't want to stop and then go back to playing and thinking, '_What was my plan again?_'"

Haruka facepalmed and snatched the wireless phone off the couch and dialed for pizza. There was no way she was sharing it with Serena. No matter how much she cared.


	29. Betrayal

**A/N: Originally I had this set in Power Rangers Ninja Storm format. I loved the original and strangely felt that it sort of belonged in Sailor Moon too. So here it is with a bit of editing. Please read and review! Thanks! This is Serena's POV.**

I thought it was my personality that attracted you to me. For months, I thought that was the reason. I thought your feelings were sincere. I've been thinking a lot, I know I can't help but blame myself for this. If I hadn't been blinded by love, if only I kept my barrier up, this would never have happened. I wouldn't be sitting on the bathroom floor of my house as I do now, crying my eyes out. Who knew betrayal felt like this?

**Knock Knock**

I shot a glare at the locked bathroom door.

"Serena?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't want anyone right now.

"Serena, you can come out now. She left," the voice was still there. I mentally glared as I let out a sniffle.

"Who cares if she left?!" I shouted.

"Come on, Serena. She said she was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," I grounded out.

"I know how you feel, but locking yourself up isn't going to make you feel any better."

"Like you have a girlfriend. How would you know how I feel?" I sneered at the door and the person on the other side of it. I heard a sigh and something at the door.

"Because, she's my partner. I know what it's like because we often fight over random things."

"Then tell me how to do it . . ." I stated.

"Huh?" the voice wondered. I stood up and opened the bathroom door, causing the wind senshi to fall back slightly as her eyes focused on me. I looked away from her probing teal eyes.

"Tell me . . . how to get over it. Like . . . how you do . . ."

The sandy blonde smiled up at me and stood up,

"With a pint of ice cream and fresh new eyes."

I crinkled my eyes in confusion, "New eyes?"

"Yeah, look somewhere else. Possibly towards the future?" Haruka told me. My face faltered,

"Just like Michiru did?"

"Hey, hey! No talking about her and spend your time with me. I'll lead you in the right direction from now on, got it?" Haruka pointed at me. She looked serious. I couldn't help but smile despite all that's happened in the past hour,

"Yeah."


	30. Surrender

**A/N: Just an idea I came up with when I was unconsciously was staring at my ripped jeans. *Cheshire smirk***

"Grr . . . RAWR!"

"Koneko-chan?" Haruka wondered as she heard the scream of her young lover. She rushed upstairs, praying silently that it wasn't an alien attack. The sandy blonde burst open doors until she found the moon princess on the floor in the spare bedroom with a pair of scissors in one hand and a ripped up jeans in the other.

"Oh, welcome home, Haruka," Serena replied cheerfully and began to continue the murder of the long jeans. Haruka snatched the sharp scissors away,

"What are you planning to do with this?" Haruka asked as she raised up the item in her hands.

"Making new jeans for the summer. I already made mine. This one is for you."

"Wait . . . mines?" the older woman peered at the jeans that were gripped in her lover's hand. They were her jeans!

"Yup. They're the new pair that you bought two weeks ago," the golden blonde beamed. Haruka groaned,

"Serena . . ."

"What?" Serena wondered innocently.

"I haven't worn those yet. You can't cut them up!" Haruka stated.

"Why not? If they haven't been filled yet, then that's even better. Don't worry, I'm almost done. Now give me back the scissors. I can't wait until you've tried them! They'll look so sexy on you that everyone will turn their heads to look!" Serena squealed.

"I don't want others to look. I only want you to see my legs, koneko-chan . . ." Haruka smirked. The blonde burned in embarassment,

"W-Well . . . then . . . if you'd like, you can wear them inside the house . . . I-I don't mind . . ."

"Here, finish what you started. I want to see the finished product."

"A . . . ah . . . okay," Serena grasped the scissors and continued with her home project. After many grunts and wrestling with the material, she was finally done. She held up the now very mutilated jeans. Haruka could ony gasp at how short they were. This could barely register as pants.

"Am I supposed to show this much skin?" Haruka stated as she held the made jeans between her two forefinger and thumbs.

"Yup! Cute, aren't they?"

"Er . . ."

"Try them on! Go!" Serena beamed, pushing the older woman into the bathroom down the hall. Haruka was now regretting on having let Serena take ahold of the scissors again as the bathroom door closed behind her. She sighed as she looked at the deadly piece of clothing and shrugged her green slacks off before proceeding to wear the scrawny thing. The sandy blonde had to force herself not to squirm under the pure adoration and scrutiny her young blonde lover was giving her.

"Could you stop staring, Serena? It's embarassing," Haruka replied in a hush whisper.

"Why are you talking like that? It's only the two of us here," Serena grumbled with two hands on her hips.

"I know . . . But your staring is making me nervous," the sandy blonde confessed, now pulling a towel from inside the bathroom and covering her bottom half with it.

"Don't be nervous, lots of women are wearing things like that nowadays," Serena laughed.

"I know! I'm just used to seeing other girls wear them, not me. I'm more comfortable wearing longer pants."

"Well, get used to them," Serena stuck out her tongue.

"How can I get used to them, if I only have one pair of shorts?"

"I'll just have to make more for you!" Serena smiled happily.

"Uh . . . I'll be okay with this one. Thanks, Koneko-chan," Haruka stated nervously.

"No problem!" Serena went back into the guest's room to make some more "shorts".


	31. Not Reality, Actuality

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've posted the next chapter/theme.. Summer school started and thought I'd have a fun day today going to my bro's graduation ceremony...but could not make it. Bleh, well I hope you like this chapter. Thanks and please read and review! Thanks!**

**x-x-x**

"Gosh, it's so boring," a sandy blonde muttered. She was laying on a deck chair with the sun rays beaming down at her. Her delicate teal orbs were shielded with dark sunglasses as she surveyed the many beautiful bikini clad women walking around the pool.

"Read a book, Haruka," the sandy blonde's partner suggested as she sighed contently in her chair. Haruka picked up a thick book from the stacks that they brought with them on their trip to the Bahamas. She read the title outloud,

"**The Trickster: Hell Has Never Been So Cold** written by Muriel Gray. (1) Sounds insteresting enough." Haruka began reading the first chapter and about 10min later, she sighed and put the book in her lap,

"Books are supposed to educate and all that, aren't they? Well, this book just killed my last brain cells."

Serena laughed into her Pina Colada drink, "Was it that boring?"

"Compared to your vision of books, yes it definately was. I think the title was a distraction, a temptation to lure unexpected readers to buy the book. I can't believe I have this book in my collection," Haruka sighed. Serena pouted,

"Well, at least Michiru is enjoying her book. It must be quite interesting if she's been reading it for the past 30mins."

"Hm, maybe. Hey, Michiru. What's that about?" Haruka wondered. When no answer came, Haruka tried again. Again, no answer whatsoever,

"Michiru, are you listening?" Haruka tugged the book from the sea senshi's face and raised her brows in surprised,

"She's sleeping, koneko-chan. Michiru is sleeping...this book must be boring too!"

"What? Are you serious? Michiru is sleeping because of a book? Nah, can't be. She's just jetlagged," Serena gaped.

"Maybe...but look where the book is opened to. It's still the first page of the book. So I'm guessing it's the book's fault for putting poor Michiru to sleep. She was so exited to swim. I guess she's going to sleep the afternoon away," Haruka smirked.

"So if your book and Michiru's book were both boring then this stack right here are boring also?" Serena smiled.

"Yes, I believe so," Haruka smiled back.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Serena leaned in. Haruka leaned in also,

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then it's a sure sign that we're both thinking the exact same thing. Let's go have a book sale!"

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Serena wondered, her pink sunglasses askewed.

"A book sale, that's what you're thinking weren't you?" Haruka asked.

"No, I was thinking of burning the books," Serena stated.

"Selling the books is much more meaningful. We at least get something in return," Haruka explained.

"But isn't burning the books even more satisfying?" Serena wondered.

"I guess, but what would you gain out of it?" Haruka asked.

"Um, I'm not sure..." Serena thought.

"How about we sell the books and use the money to get you something fancy to eat?" Haruka suggested. Serena beamed,

"Okay! Let's get to selling these boring books!"

Haruka carried the stack of books into her arms and followed her koneko-chan out of the pool side and back to the hotel. Michiru could join them when she's ready and awake.

x-x-x

**(1) An actual book I took from my small library bookshelf in my bro's room. Interesting title, but did not like the smell.**


	32. Erotic Art

**A/N: Sorry if it's been a while since I've updated. Forgive me. Do not expect a chapter for a while until I got this whole summer school thing settled down. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

Haruka sighed. She never once thought that not hearing Serena's laughter would make her go insane. It had been about two days in a row that her moon princess was over her ex-lover's house. Doing what exactly? Haruka wanted to know. She decided once and for all to find out why Michiru needed Serena in the first place.

Haruka grabbed her beige coat and headed out the house that she shared with her beloved blonde princess. She took her motorcycle and roared out of the driveway. It was an hour's drive, but she made it there by dusk. She looked up at the two story house, the two oak trees stood on either side of the house made it look like a small fairytale abode.

"Now, let's see what you two are doing behind my back," Haruka muttered. The sandy blonde rang the doorbell. A faint, 'Coming' was heard and Haruka stood there waiting for the owner to open the door.

"Haruka . . ."

"Michiru . . ." Haruka greeted.

"What are you doing here?" the sea senshi breathed.

"Visiting you . . . and taking back my koneko-chan," Haruka answered, looking behind the woman in front of her to survey the room there.

"But, I'm not done with her, 'Ruka. I'm pretty sure you can wait for a few more days, right? I'm sure it'll be worthwhile," the sea senshi promised.

"What could Serena have that you're willing to stay with her for a whole week?' the sandy blonde pestered.

"Etheral Beauty," Michiru replied bluntly.

"Etheral . . . Beauty?"

"Yes. Ever since that time with Galaxia, the glow of halo surrounding our princess have captivated me. Just the image alone in my head, isn't enough. I needed more than that and so that is why Serena is here in my home. And, if you want, I could give the painting to you as a reward," Michiru replied.

Haruka blinked. Serena in all her glory, printed on a canvas? The sandy blonde couldn't contain her glee.

"B-But, can't you send her home during the night? It's not fun when I instinctively turn to cuddle and she's not there. Please, Michiru..." Haruka pleaded.

"Sorry 'Ruka. Just put it up with three more days and she'll be yours forever," Michiru stated.

"Michiru? Can I put my clothes back on?" a holler from upstairs came. Haruka immediately glare accusingly at her sailor senshi partner.

"Michiru . . . just what are you really doing with my koneko-chan?"

"I'm painting her in all her glory or did I not tell you that?" the sea senshi smirked.

"Nooo . . . Serena! Come down here this instant!" the sandy blonde shouted. Serena came running down the stairs in a fluffy, cotton robe, no doubt Michiru's.

"H-Haruka! What are you doing here?" Serena was completely shocked.

"Taking you back. I missed you, koneko-chan . . . Don't you miss me too? You never call . . . How am I supposed to know if you're okay?" Haruka cried.

"Oh . . . Haruka . . . I was planning to call you today. But since you're here, I don't need to," Serena smiled.

"And . . . since I'm here, you'll spend time with me?" Haruka wondered hopefully. Serena looked at Michiru for permission.

"Of course, princess. Make sure to bring her back in an hour. No later," Michiru scolded.

"Yeah, okay. First, change Serena. Don't want to go out looking like that do you? Haruka smirked and the moon princess ran back up the stairs to where she had appeared minutes ago.

x-x-x

"So . . . what did Michiru ask you to do for her?" Haruka asked as they ate their ice cream while overlooking the horizon.

"She asked me to strip," Serena replied innocently. Haruka snorted into her ice cream cone.

"She asked you to do what?"

"It's for her Erotic Art," Serena answered. with another bite to the frozen treat.

"Wow . . . I knew she had talent for painting, but I never thought she would take up this type of art. So, did she show you what she drew so far?" Haruka asked. Serena just shook her head,

"Nope. It's eating at my insides too, Haruka . . ."

The sandy blonde sighed and looked at the time,

"Let's go, MIchiru must be waiting for your return."

They both walked hand-in-hand back to their fellow senshi's house. Few days later, the only thing on Haruka's mind was the painting and having her precious Serena securely in her arms.

"Here is Serena and your consolation prize," Michiru stated as she helped Haruka strap the painting to the backseat of her yellow porche.

"Thanks, Michiru," Haruka gave the sea senshi a peck on the cheek before she pulled out onto the road with the painting in her possession and Serena in the passenger's seat.

When they both reached their home, Serena and Haruka couldn't wait to tear into the painting. They pulled the sheet away and Haruka immediately had a nosebleed and fainted where she stood. (1) Serena ran to the kitchen in embarassment and horror. It was a work of art alright. Right down to the minutest of detail.

-x-

**(1) The image of Serena while she fought Galaxia in the Sailor Stars series.**


	33. Reunion

**A/N: Nothing to add. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Idea/Theme: "You've just had one of the most grueling days of your life when you stumble upon a wishing well. While you don't typically believe in such things, you need a pick-me-up. So you toss a penny down the well and make a wish. Lol and behold, it comes true."**

**-x-**

It had been a year since Serena had been overseas in America to work on a business project. Serena promised that she would come back soon, she just didn't know when. Many times, Haruka wanted to pick up the phone and dial her love's business number, but she didn't want to seem desperate. So she waited and waited, hoping that that there was some sort of sign to the lack of communication between them, but there was no letter and no call. Haruka began to wonder if the moon princess even remembered her at all.

It had been about 10 years ago at the turn of the century that the Negaforce and all of its evil minions ceased their attack on Earth. It has been 10 years ago, that every single sailor senshi began leading a sort of normal life. Haruka sighed as she was walking home, having done with her part-time job as Michiru's bodyguard. She remembered quite vividly about what happened earlier in the day as she accompanied the sea senshi to pick out her new outfit for a live concert coming up and got scolded by the said sea senshi that she was 'off in another world'. She hadn't realized then that her mind drifted off in thoughts of Serena until a sharp rap to her head brought her to reality.

Haruka shook her head as she passed the temple near Rokko. She rarely visited the Hyogo Prefecture, but since Serena got into the work business, Haruka had the chance to come here. She heard that the area was famous for their hot springs and she wanted to go with her moon princess but work got in the way and the plan had to wait until she came back. Whenever that was.

Haruka also heard that there was a wishing well in the area and went to look for it. There was a wish that she wanted to make come true, no matter how impossible the wish was. It took about one grueling hour of walking to finally find what she was looking for. The well, which rumored to have magical powers to grant any wish given, was surrounded by bamboo stalks and was isolated away from the public view of the japanese locals and tourists. She closed her eyes, clenched a penny in her right hand, and made a wish. After silently wishing her command, Haruka threw the copper coin into the well, hearing a small plop as the coin hit the surface of the water and sinking to the depths below.

The sandy blonde turned away and walked back to where she came, going home and soak in a hot bath for the night. Fishing out her keys for her home, she noticed a figure sitting on the porch steps of her house. The shadowed figure looked human and of a female gender. Haruka slowly and quietly approached the figure, cloaked in darkness, she surveyed the being. The figure finally moved to an erected, standing position.

"Mou! Where's Haruka? Didn't Michiru say that she left the place an hour ago?"

_S-Serena?_

"K-koneko-chan . . ." Haruka whispered, revealing herself out of the darkness. The motion light detector above the porch came on as Haruka stepped out. Serena stood there in her gray business suit and a computer bag on her shoulder, her suitcase sat at her feet. Haruka's feature soften as her eyes were sparkling with emotions of happiness and relief. She stepped forward and enveloped the moon princess in a hug. Her wish came true afterall.


	34. Revealing

**A/N: Nothing much. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

_Step._

Haruka could easily recognize the careful step of her koneko-chan. The way she snore loudly at night, during the day, and sometimes in the late afternoon. She could remember every minute detail of her moon princess's pout as she opened the freezer to find the frozen treats gone. Haruka's lips curved up in a smirk as Serena stepped up in front of her in her baby blue tank top and shorts.

"What's wrong, Haruka?"

The sandy blonde continued to stare at the blonde, looking up and down in approval,

"Being around you is not good for me."

Then a pout rose to her koneko-chan's face, the familiar pout she'd seen way too many times in the bedroom when she was denied any pleasure.

"Why not? Am I a bad influence? Do I make you sick? Do I smell bad? Am I-" Serena looked like she was confused and her voice was now cracking with fear.

"My heart beats too fast around you," Haruka confessed. It was true, everything her blonde lover did, had always set her hormones raging. The moon princess furrowed her eyebrows together. Haruka could see she was deeply confused.

"Oh . . ." Serena made out. Haruka made one more try to prove her point and took a step closer to the shorter woman and spoke once again,

"And you make me want to do things I shouldn't do. Like this."

The kiss was gentle, but sweet and the thought neatly transferred to the moon princess as she smiled in the soft kiss.

"Mou, you scared me Haruka. I thought you were going to break up with me," Serena pouted again. The sandy blonde chuckled softly and played with one of Serena' pigtails and smiled,

"Why would I do that? It's my duty to protect my moon princess afterall and I can't very well do that if I'm seperated from you, now can I?"

"When are you going to accept love as a feeling instead of a mission? When are you going to love me for me as Serena and not as the moon princess?" Serena wondered, gazing up into teal orbs.

"I've always had, koneko-chan. This is my way of doing both at the same time," Haruka answered.

"Is that so?" Serena wondered, her arms now around the older woman's neck. The sandy blonde took the tone as something mischievously and good. She smiled and leaned down for another kiss,

"Very so."

-x-

**A/N: The short story was derived from this set of dialogue:**

**MC1: Being around you is not good for me.  
MC2: Why not? Am I a bad influence? Do I made you sick? Do I smell bad? Am I-  
MC1: My heart beats too fast around you.  
MC2. Oh...  
MC1: And you do make me want to do things I shouldn't do. Like this *kisses***


	35. Fail

**A/N: A little warning, do not be very alarm at Haruka's way of seducing Serena! I'm not that much of a flirt myself...So it'll be very awkward. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x- **

"What's that?" Serena had to wonder why her Haruka was bringing home a big cardboard box.

"Something that'll benefit us both," the sandy blonde answered as she placed the box down.

"Is it a present?" Serena's eyes lit up. She loved receiving presents!

"In a way," the older woman shrugged and began opening the box. The blonde shoved the older woman's hands away.

"I'll do it!"

Haruka never saw her koneko-chan open a box that fast. It kind of reminded her when she saw Serena inhaled a milkshake in under 30 seconds and stated later that she had a brainfreeze.

"Oh, Haruka! I - What's this?" Serena paused to look at what was sitting amongst the small marshmallow foam.

"A paper shredder," Haruka answered. Serena pouted,

"I thought you said it would benefit us both."

"It does. Shredding unnecessary papers helps us get rid of things we don't need and it can be quite fun and therapeudic," Haruka smiled. Serena just crossed her arms under her breasts and sighed dejectedly,

"Sounds boring."

"Why don't I set it up and let you have the first try at this baby?" Haruka wondered, patting the machine. (1)

"No thanks," Serena sighed and walked away.

-x-

Hours passed and still Haruka did not come up to the bedroom.

"Where's Haruka?" Serena grumbled and got out between silk sheets and slipped on her pink bunny slippers. She went downstairs to where the living room was still lit. On the carpeted flor, sat stacks of papers, the shredder, a box full of thinly cut strips of of paper and laying amongst all of the mess, was the sandy blonde. Serena smiled softly at how cute the older woman slept.

Haruka was curled slightly around the shredder, snoring quietly. Serena bit her lips as her attention was drawn to the mechanical box that was plugged into the wall.

"Maybe I should try it just once?" Serena thought and cautiously turned the machine on.

-x-

Morning rays peeked through slightly parted curtains, illuminating the pair asleep on the floor. One body shifted to get herself into a more comfortable position, but then a string of curse words spilled from her lips. She wrenched her body from the floor into a standing position. Her eyes then landed on the sleeping beauty and her annoyance shifted into one of contentedness.

Serena slept with her arms around the gray box and was cuddling it like a new teddy bear. There was a cup of coffee on a plate just next to her with some of the cooling liquid untouched. Haruka smiled widely as she noticed a few missing stacks of papers.

"Hmmm . . . OW!" Serena whined as she peeled herself from the carpet and spotted the older woman awake and looking at her,

"Haruka . . . I . . . it's not what it looks like!" the moon princess cried as she tore herself from the shredder.

"Did you use it to its full capacity?" Haruka smirked slyly.

"Huh?" Serena's eyes were as large as dinner plates.

"Did you stroke it to let it give you want you wanted?" Haruka asked again.

"Wh-What?" Serena was blushing like mad now.

"Did you enjoy feeding it what you have?" Haruka wondered.

"What?" Serena screeched.

"Did you have a romantic time with it?" the older woman stated once again in a sultry voice that sort of aroused the moon princess, but at the same time scared her.

"I-I . . . I don't understand . . ." Serena whispered as she began to shy away from the older woman.

"Did you like it better than me? Did that thing pleased you more than I could ever pleased your body?" Haruka asked, a little pout appeared on her lips. Serena's mouth open in shock,

"N-No! I love you more, Haruka!" The sandy blonde just smirked,

"Good. So, how did you like the shredder? It's perfect, huh?"

"Wha?" the moon princess was majorly confused. Did Haruka eat something bad last night?

"Tell me, wasn't it the best choice I've chosen?" the older woman smiled. Serena had to agree. Last night was magical in its own way. She never had that much fun doing a chore as she did.

"The best," Serena smiled back.

"Then, what about my performance at seducing you?" the older woman wondered. Serena looked away,

"It was . . . mediocre . . . at best . . ."

"Wh-what?" It was now Haruka's turn to be speechless.

"Michiru's much better at it," Serena continued. An invisible arrow struck the wind senshi down and Haruka fell to her knees dramatically in defeat. How could this be?

-x-

**(1) I know Haruka will never say 'baby' at the end of a sentence. Forgive me for sneaking in Dustin's choice of words. (From Power Rangers Ninja Storm)**


	36. Heaven and Hell

**A/N: Written for the 15 Minute Ficlet challenge on Livejournal. It's cute, it's adorable and a little bit different. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

Haruka loved the aftermath, the aftermath of their lovemaking. Serena would always glow with this alluring light and she couldn't help but find that intriguing. The sandy blonde let out a content sigh as she ran a finger down the soft skin of her cute koneko-chan and watched as the said blonde groan and turn the other way. Haruka smiled and snuggled against the back of her lover, wrapping her arms around the skinny waist and breath in the smell of strawberry shampoo in her love's hair.

It wasn't long until Haruka felt stirring in her arms and a small fuss reached her ears,

"Where are you going, koneko?"

"To wash up, I feel sticky. . ." Serena mumbled, but Haruka didn't want to let go just yet. She wanted to cuddle some more.

"We'll wash up when I feel like it. For now, I want you to stay still in my arms and lay here for a while," Haruka replied and closed her eyes.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah?" the sandy blonde opened one eye when she felt Serena turn around in her arms to face her.

"It's Sunday."

"And?" Haruka wondered with a smirk.

"You're supposed to be at the hair salon. . . With Rei?" Serena replied knowingly. Haruka's smirk faded fast.

"Sh*t . . ." the older woman jumped out of bed and scrambled into the closet for something to wear and fled to the bathroom with a loud slam of the door. The moon princess smiled into the sheets and almost recoiled when the smell of sweat attacked her nose.

Haruka flew out the door and back into the room. She gave Serena a small kiss on the forehead and started to leave, but before she could, the sandy blonde looked back at her princess on the bed, the light was illuminating her figure just right and her hair acted like a halo that surrounded her form. Haruka smiled, she couldn't wait to see that light once more. With a small goodbye, she hurried to the salon, hoping the fire senshi didn't have too much of a temper with her tardiness.


	37. Resolution

**A/N: Hope everyone is having a great 4th of July so far! And as requested by NXKRIS, I have added a small portion of the impending fate of Chibi Usa, but without Setsuna scolding them! This fic is inspired by the song, "Graceful World" by Every Little Thing. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

"Have you heard? They're going to ban fireworks unless they are used for commercial purposes," Minako leaned in. The inner senshi and the two partnered Outer Senshi all gathered for a little meet.

"I didn't know about that! Did you, Haruka?" Serena cried with her eyes wide. The sandy blonde nodded,

"They announced it on the news last night, don't you remember koneko-chan?"

"No . . . But that's bad! I love fireworks! You can't ban something that's been a tradition all this time!" Serena shouted. (1)

"Then I suggest that tonight, we'll play to our heart's content!" Rei stated with a firey passion.

-x-

"I didn't think we could buy this many. Did you see the cashier's face? It was priceless," Serena laughed.

"You have that same expression when I tell you to do something sexual related," Haruka smirked. Serena gaped,

"Haruka! Stop comparing me to things at the wrong time!"

"Then, when would be the appropriate time to use them, koneko? the sandy blonde wondered.

"Never," Serena replied cheekily. Haruka laughed, it was better if she let it go. For now.

-x-

"Where's Chibi Usa, Hotaru and Setsuna?" Serena wondered when they all gathered again.

"Hotaru is spending time with Dr. Tomoe, I believe Setsuna stated that she had to guard the Space-Time Gate. As for Chibi Usa, she went back to the Moon Kingdom to visit her Mom and Dad," Michiru explained.

"Dad . . ." Serena whispered mostly to herself. As the word set in, she looked up at the sandy blonde standing next to her. Haruka noticed the slight hesitance in her love's face,

"What is it, Serena?"

Everyone looked over at their moon princess.

"It didn't occur to me until now, but since my relationship with Haruka is flourishing, what'll happen to Chibi Usa?"

The whole group was silent.

"I'm pretty sure Chiba-kun will understand if you want to marry him just for the sake of Chibi Usa," Ami stated.

"Well, I won't be," Haruka protested with a hard glare and stalked off.

"Haruka!" Serena shouted, ready to go after the fleeing wind senshi, but Michiru reacted much faster and left to find her partner.

-x-

"Haruka! What's the matter with you?" Michiru sighed when she found the pouting woman sitting at a nearby park.

"I know Mizuno-san didn't mean anything by it. She was only suggesting a choice with the fate of Little Lady. But, I don't want to share Serena with Chiba-kun. She deserves better," Haruka replied in frustration. Michiru placed a comforting hand on the wind senshi's shoulder,

"Then, may I make the choice clearer? The life of Little Lady or having guilt upon your back for the rest of your life? Even if Little Lady is gone, our memories of her will still be in our hearts. Will you be able to tolerate that? Will you risk altering the future for a measly thing such as jealousy?"

Haruka just bit the inside of her cheeks.

-x-

"Mother!"

"Oof! Asuka! What are you doing here? Don't you still have school or something?" Haruka replied in shock as her adoptive daughter came barreling into her.

"Nope, it's summer vacation right now. The American school system start their summer at the ending of May and I believe the school here gets out in the middle of July," Asuka explained with a smile. (2)

"I see . . . But couldn't you have called to let us know that you're going to be back in Japan?" Haruka stated, going into mother mode.

"But, I did. I told Aunt Michiru about my arrival," Asuka stated innocently. Haruka and Serena turned to look at the sea senshi.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't forget your daughter," Michiru replied happily, disregarding the fact that her moon princess and partner in crime were glaring daggers at her.

"Maa . . . Let's just play before the night is over, huh?" Makoto butt in, hopefully to cool things down before it got heated, literally.

-x-

Squeals of laughter and fit of giggles were heard around the group. The thick smoke from the other fireworks in the area and their own, filled the air around them. Haruka sat off to the side, watching her love and daughter play without a care in the world. She wanted to keep their smiles as they were, but she also wanted to maintain her own smile too. It wasn't an easy decision, to have the future already plan out ahead of time. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be chained like this.

"Haruka?"

The sandy blonde looked up to see the blurry image of her koneko and realized that the dampness on her cheeks were her own tears.

"Stupid tears," Haruka grumbled. Serena smiled at the older woman,

"You don't have to make a decision now. There's still time."

"But, I already did. I . . . don't want to share you with anyone, but it's fate and I don't want to change that. I decided to let you marry Chiba-kun, just for the purpose of not letting Little Lady disappear."

"Haruka . . ." Serena was so moved with her love's decision.

"But . . . if you invite me to your wedding with him, who knows what I might do."

"Eep!"

The spectators laughed at the couple. Fourth of July, truly is a day of celebration.

-x-

**(1) An statement my Dad made one night during dinner as we watched the 9 o' clock news.**

**(2) If you want to know, Asuka is in Middle School.**


	38. Do Not Disturb

**A/N: Did this for another 15 minute ficlet challenge. Went over the limit by five, but it doesn't matter. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

Serena asked a serious question, in which Haruka blew it off by laughing. The moon princess wanted to know why it was a funny matter, afterall, it was a serious question in the first place.

"Why do you find it funny?" Serena wondered as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance. The sandy blonde tried to calm herself down, she could feel a stitch starting to form on her side,

"I can't believe you don't find it funny?"

"No, why don't you explain it to me what the funny part is in the question that I'm asking you for an answer to?" Serena huffed angrily, her fists at her side.

"You asked if you could get road rage if you're angry all the time? Haruka replied, repeating the question again and almost burst into a fit of giggles when the glare stopped her. She coughed before she fully composed herself into a serious, let's-have-a-mother-to-daughter talk,

"Road Rage, sweetie, is like anger on the road . . ."

"Oh, so like a fight on the sidewalk?" Serena wondered while cocking her head to the side as the confusion set in. Haruka shook her head and stood up,

"I'll just have to show you first hand what road rage is."

The moon princess followed the older woman to her bike parked in their driveway and Haruka gave her the extra helmet, "Get on."

Serena secured the heavy helmet on and sat behind the wind senshi, wrapping her arms around the other's mid waist. Haruka gunned the throttle and they both headed out onto the road in search for potential victims.

At the first intersection, Haruka spotted to her right, a perfect candidate. She turned slightly to her partner and whispered,

"Serena, why don't you say Hi to that lady there?"

The blonde looked over and spotted a woman on her phone and then back to her girlfriend,

"But, she's busy, Haruka."

"Knock on her window and say Hi, go on," Haruka encouraged the moon princess. Serena took one look at the older woman in fear and hesitantly reached over to her right and knocked twice on the glass. The driver of the car stopped talking on her phone and turned sharply over to her. Serena waved happily at the woman but the said woman only turned back to her phone conversation.

"You have to make her roll down her window and say Hi. Wait, at the next light," Haruka stated when the light turned Green. As Haruka tried to keep up with the driver to the right of them, it gave Serena some chances to say Hi to the busy lady. She would wave and the woman would furrow her eyebrows in anger and then finally, she rolled down her window,

"Just what the f*ck do you think you're doing? You dare distract me while I'm driving? Do you want me to get into an accident?"

"I-I'm sorry! I was just trying to say Hi . . ." Serena mumbled as they came to a stop at a red light.

"You want to say Hi . . . to me? You must be out of your mind. Who goes up to a freakin' stranger and says Hi?" the woman yelled. Serena's arms tightened around Haruka's waist, signaling to the older woman that she had to stop their little charade and end the heating pow-wow.

"Excuse me, did I hear you say that my Serena here distracted you and that you might get into an accident? But might I say that with you on your cellphone while driving, is not the more dangerous action? Did you not hear about the banning of the use of cellphones while driving?" Haruka smirked. The woman was red in the face and embarassed. Once the light turned Green, she sped ahead, leaving Haruka to bask in her victory, that was until a honk of a horn snapped her out of her reverie and she refocused her attention on the road,

"Hold on, Serena. We're heading back home!"

-x-

It wasn't long until they both made it back home and Serena couldn't stop the shaking in her legs,

"Wh-What just happened?"

"That's road rage. Typically it ends up with both drivers going head to head on the road and most of the time it ends up with one or both of them in critical condition. The question was serious, no doubt, but it was funny for me because, I thought you would know what it is by now. Besides, your definition of road rage really had me keeling," Haruka laughed.

"I should be thankful that I'm such an amusement to you. That was scary, Haruka! I don't want to ever experience road rage again!" Serena cried in fear. A small pat on her head, caused her to look up into teal eyes,

"I promise I won't let you go through with that again."

"Thanks," Serena teared happily.

"Although, you never did finish the mission. You didn't get to say Hi to her," Haruka stated.

"Ha, very funny, Haruka. I'm never doing that again," Serena finalized.

"But she could be a potential friend," Haruka stated as she followed her koneko up the stairs. Serena laughed,

"Not a chance."


	39. Shatter

**A/N: As you read this, the topic is kind of serious. It was tough for me to write something so real and different, thus I was stressed throughout the whole writing process of this piece. I had no problem writing the previous chapters mostly because they were light and humorous. However, I hope you still like this nonetheless. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

"We . . . Have a problem, Haruka . . ." Serena stated one morning. It was only a few days ago when reality came crashing down on them and reality decided to do that once again for the married happy couple.

"What is it, Serena?" the sandy blonde looked up from her taxes. The moon princess, quickly pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down in front of the wind senshi,

"You know how we agreed for me to marry Mamo-chan?"

"I rather not think about that, but go ahead. What about it?" Haruka placed her pen down, awaiting for the bad news that was evident in her koneko's voice.

"Polygamy isn't legal here in Japan."

Haruka had to take a moment to absorb that. It was definately a problem. Haruka coughed, her full attention on her koneko-chan and the now arising problem,

"So, what should we do?"

"I'm not sure. It all came so suddenly and too fast. But since a marriage between a man and a woman are legal and is not looked down upon, maybe it would be best if we divorced and you'll be my mistress," Serena said. Haruka had to furrow her brows at what Serena was saying. She had her moon princess first, so why was she giving up so much for a man that didn't treat her right in the first place?

"I'll . . . Have to think about it, Serena. For now, let's tell Asuka about it so she can stay with me for the time being while you get matters done with Chiba-kun," Haruka stated. She knew she was stalling for time, but at least it gave her 24 hours to settle her thoughts.

-x-

"Why are we at an amusement park, Mommy? Mother?" Asuka wondered as she looked up at her adoptive parents.

"We're here to have fun," Serena laughed nervously. Asuka was pretty sure that there was something amiss between her parents, but she'd have to ask later. Fun came first.

"Okay, so where do we go first?"

The fair was a place to let all the worries go, but Serena and Haruka had a weight on their shoulders that caused them to hold back on the feelings that they desperately wanted to let out.

The three of them rode Teacups, Swing Rides, Rollercoasters, ate carnival food, cotton candy, winning stuffed toys and going to the petting zoo. The last stop for the day was the Ferris Wheel. It was private there. It was the perfect place to talk.

-x-

Haruka, Serena and Asuka got on board one of the compartments of the Ferris Wheel. There was silence in the first minute and a half, before Haruka turned serious and faced her daughter,

"Asuka, there is something that me and Serena have to discuss with you."

Asuka just sighed, her hands gripped in her lap, "I knew there was something wrong the moment you suggested to take a little break even though the recession is still going on."

"You were always a smart child, Asuka. Even as you grew up, you never once let anything get past you, whether it was good or bad," Haruka chuckled.

"And by your tenseness, I'm assuming to hear some bad news," Asuka sighed again. She looked up and smiled wearily at her parents, "Go ahead, I'm ready for you to lay it on me."

"Remember, you can say whatever that's on your mind. Don't feel bad if you oppose us or never want to talk to us again. Just know, that this is also hard on me and as well as Haruka," Serena whispered.

"Come on, you're playing the guilt trip now even before I hear what's up? You know better than that, Mommy," Asuka chuckled, but nervousness nagged at her. She was afraid of what's going to be said. She didn't want to lose the comfort zone that she had been in for almost her life. She didn't want things to change from where they were right now.

"There is no easy way to tell this to you, so I'm going to be blunt. We're planning on divorcing."

"But, why? As far as I can see, you two are the most happiest married couple I've ever encountered," Asuka pouted.

"There are things that we are not ready to discuss with you, but right now, all we can say is that this has to happen in order to prevent distortion of the future," Haruka explained.

"So, you're basing our present situation on a future that we can't see?" Asuka argued.

"In a way, yes," Haruka nodded.

"If you guys divorce, then what happens next?" Asuka wondered. She had to know what they will gain out of this.

"Then, Serena will marry Chiba-kun," Haruka answered. Asuka sat in stunned silence,

"Chiba, Mamoru? Mom's ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan," Serena finally spoke up.

"So, you're saying that you're having feelings for him again, Mom?" Asuka was tearing up and her parents were saying weird things, "This has to be a dream. . ."

"Asuka . . ." both Serena and Haruka were strickened with pain for their daughter who looked so torn and confused.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Asuka glared through tears.

"I do."

-x-

**A/N: I'll leave things here, and will continue things during the wedding ceremony in a later chapter. There is four parts to this . . . thing, and this is the 2nd part so there are two more to come. Well, happy readings!**


	40. Leap Of Faith

**A/N: Eh, I just wanted to update something unrrelated, but sort of related to the previous chapter. It was in the spur of the moment, so yeah. I'll have the continuation story of Chapter 39 in 4 days. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

"W-Would you be mine?"

"Excuse me what?" Serena wondered as she walked out of the arcade. She looked up at the sandy blonde who was standing next to the sea senshi.

"N-Nothing. Sorry, I was talking to M-Michiru," the sandy blonde replied sheepishly. Serena blinked and nodded slightly before continuing on her way home.

Michiru watched as their moon princess left around the corner and turned to face her partner in crime and ex-love,

"Stutter much?"

"Shut up, Michiru!" Haruka sighed exasperately. She ran her hand down her face and sighed, "I don't know why I'm like this. Every other girl I've flirted with, it comes out confident and natural."

"That's just it, Haruka. You didn't flirt with Serena, instead you've become the opposite. Instead of the one flirting, you're the one receiving the flirt. You're captivated with her in a way that makes it more like a school girl crushing on a guy," Michiru laughed.

"It makes me feel . . . I don't know. More like a . . ?"

"More like a human being falling in love for the first time?" the sea senshi threw in her two cents. Haruka sighed,

"Exactly. I've always been in control of the situation and now, I'm being led around like a love-sick puppy waiting on her hand and foot. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Well, she's available now that she and Chiba-kun broke up. Just be confident with yourself and go for it! You have nothing to lose!" Michiru stated. Haruka just gave her a look,

"Except maybe my pride."

"Oh, Haruka. . . Don't back out now, just tell her that you want to go out with her!" Michiru slapped the sandy blonde on the back. Haruka shook her head in disbelief,

"If I'm rejected, you're treating me to ice cream."

"Is that a threat?" Michiru smirked.

-x-

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san. What . . . brings you here at my school?" Serena wondered as she walked out of school the next day.

"Haruka here, wants to talk to you about something," Michiru replied, pushing her partner forward.

"Is there something wrong?" Serena wondered, totally oblivious of the fact that the older woman was fidgeting.

"Serena, I . . ."

"Yeah? Wait . . . don't tell me . . ." Serena suddenly cried. Michiru and Haruka looked at the moon princess hopefully. Did she know?

". . . Did something happen to Hotaru?" Serena continued. Michiru and Haruka sighed and then laughed, the tension suddenly disappeared. The blonde merely looked at the two in confusion.

"It's nothing like that," Michiru chuckled.

"Then what?"

"I just, I was wondering if you're going out with anyone," Haruka blurted. Michiru just elbowed the woman,

"I told you yesterday that she was available!"

"Right . . . Um, what I meant to say was, will you go out with me?" the sandy blonde said hesitantly.

Serena quickly replied with a Yes which shocked the two older women.

"What? Wait, you will? You'll go out with me?" Haruka flapped her lips like a fish out of water.

"Did your hearing aid just fail, _grandma_? I said yes," Serena teased as she walked by them and towards the gates,

"Our first date is this Saturday. I'll give you the details later of what time and where to meet. See you then?"

Haruka could only manage out a"Yeah" before the moon princess disappeared from their view.

"By the looks of it, it seemed like she was waiting for you to ask her out," Michiru smirked. Haruka stood there, practically blown away by the boldness of their princess.

"Yeah . . ."

"Um, Haruka? Yeah, earth to Haruka . . . Okay, I lost her. . ." the sea senshi sighed as she began pushing the older woman away from the school grounds and back into their car. She looked over at the catatonic woman in the passenger's seat,

"But, I'm happy. You're finally moving on, without me."


	41. Wedding Bells

**A/N: This is the third continuation of this whole "fate" thing. Another serious moment that left me with my hair pulled and all that jazz. But this collection of ficlets/oneshots really need something like this, something to counterbalance all things light and fluffy. Can't always have fun and smiles, right? Lots of sad songs were thumbed through in order to make this section work. Well, please read and review!**

-x-

Serena couldn't believe it, the moment of her wedding day was here. She couldn't help but feel her heart thump erratically against her chest with such nervousness that she couldn't concentrate. Serena looked down at her white-gloved clapsed hands in her lap and peeked up into the mirror in front of her. Her bridesmaids really did a number on her face. She smiled half-heartedly and reached around her neck for the locket she kept there and unclasped it.

"So, you're actually going through with it," a voice stated. Serena quickly looked up in the mirror, shock written all over her face as she surveyed the sandy blonde standing at the entrance of the grand room. The blonde plastered on a sad smile and stood up, walking ever-so-slowly towards her love.

Haruka watched with mesmerized eyes as her koneko stood before her with blush on her cheeks and cerulean eyes casted down at their feet,

"You look lovely, even more so than on our wedding day."

"Haruka . . ." Serena whispered, hearing the heartbreak and longing in the older woman's voice.

"So are you going to lift up your face so this unlucky one can see how beautiful you are?" the sandy blonde joked, even though she knew that this event was serious and was needed to happen in order to ensure the future of Chiba Usa.

When Serena looked up, she couldn't help but feel tears roll down her cheeks. Haruka just sighed softly at the display and pulled a hankerchief out of her back pocket and began wiping the wet streaks away,

"What are you doing? You're going to mess up the hard work that Minako and Rei-san has done for you."

"I know this marriage with Mamo-chan has to happen and that this is just the bridge I have to cross over, but it feels like by bonding with Mamo-chan, has seperated my bonding with you," Serena sniffed.

"Don't think of it like that. After this and after the honeymoon, you'll be back living with me. You don't have to really live with him if you don't want to. Sure it'll be awkard carrying his baby while you're around me and Asuka, but remember, we're still together. We will always be, okay Serena?" Haruka cupped Serena's face in her hands and leaned in so their foreheads were touching,

"I'll wait for you."

-x-

Haruka sat down in a seat next to her daughter who was slightly livid. She smirked,

"Can't you be the least happy for your Mom? Her heart will break when she see your face like that."

"How could I when she betrayed the both of us," Asuka stated. Haruka reached over and grasped her daughter's hand,

"We've explained this, it has to happen."

"But why? What importance does it have for Mom to go back to her ex? I still don't see the point. You and Mom keep saying '_It has to happen'_ and I'm not understanding," the pre-teen bit her lip.

"I can't tell you right now, maybe when your Mom gets back from her honeymoon. Then, we'll both explain it, clearly if you will and hopefully then, you'll forgive both your Mom and I for putting you through this," Haruka stated with assurance. The hall was silenced as the soft melody of the traditional wedding march began playing. Asuka pulled her hand away as Serena appeared at the door.

Haruka understood the feelings coarsing through her daughter's heart, because it was tough on her too. She looked down at her right hand which was fisted in a grip. The wind senshi loosened her fist, revealing the gold locket underneath. She remembered Serena giving her a chaste kiss before pushing the object into her hands,

_"Keep it for me, won't you Haruka?"_

Haruka closed her eyes briefly, remembering her own wedding with her one and only moon princess. She remembered herself being so nervous to the point where she couldn't stop fidgeting as she waited for her koneko-chan at the alter. When Serena did arrive hand-in-hand with her father, she couldn't help but feel like the world was going right for once. She felt complete.

The older woman watched as her Serena reached the alter, now being handed over to her ex. Haruka watched the scene unfold, watching as her love was wrenched away from her. All because of a little thing called fate.

-x-

**A/N: Just in case you wanted to know their ages in here . . . Serena (26) , Haruka (27) , Mamoru (32), Asuka (12). I'm just basing their ages from the anime/manga with the addition of Asuka's age in years.**


	42. Pledge

**A/N: This will be mostly centered around Mamoru and Serena, so there won't be much of Haruka mentioned in here. Sorry for all those Haruka/Serena fans! Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

"Still as light as ever . . ." a low chuckle emerged from the silence. Serena looked up and blushed, realizing that she was still in her now-future husband's arms. About a few hours prior to this moment, she remembered sitting in her dressing room, crying her heart out to the only person she ever fully loved. Reaching up to grasp the item tying to her loved one, Serena realized that it was gone. She widened her eyes, fear was now creeping up her spine, causing her to tense in her now husband's arms.

"Usako, what's wrong?"

A brief memory passed before her eyes, remembering how she had given the locket to the older woman at the last minute. Serena just smiled and shook her head,

"It's nothing. Let's get in the room before we attract any attention."

"Why?" Mamoru chuckled, "Afraid to be seen like this?"

"Yes!" Serena grumbled. Mamoru took out the hotel Card Key and swiped the door slot, which answered with a click. He carried his bride inside and placed her down, letting his wife survey the room with wide eyes and mouth.

"Wow . . ." Serena gaped, letting her eyes wonder at all the pink and red balloons that were hung from the ceiling and rose petals on their King Size bed. The balcony however had the most wonderful view the moon princess had ever seen; it was overlooking the whole city of Tokyo. She couldn't be more entranced by the beauty of it.

Mamoru hesitated, hoping that his Usako was a little comfortable from the fact that she was now his before he hugged her from behind.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Don't, I want to stay this way for a while," Mamoru had to breathe. Serena just smiled at the innocent gesture and patted his hands that were around her waist,

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me. I know you're nervous about it than I am."

"It's so unreal. And here we thought that we'll never see each other again, but then fate has brought us back together. Even though what we may feel right now isn't love, our goal is the same," Mamoru whispered. Serena nodded with a small smile.

"Will Asuka ever forgive me?"

Serena stepped out of her husband's arms, "What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see the glare she had on me during the whole time we were getting married," Mamoru chuckled. Serena shook her head and joined in with the laughter,

"I think I missed that glare. I was too busy getting the ceremony over with."

"It was uncomfortable to be with me? Would you rather it was Tenou-san that was waiting for you at the end of the alter?" Mamoru stated airly.

"I just . . . I thought I could live with Haruka and Asuka-chan for the rest of my life without any worry. I never once thought about what'll happen to Chibi Usa until the thought was thrusted upon me. I must've been selfish to think I could ever live my own life without having to remember that I'm a moon princess first before anything else."

"It's been about 12 years, it's okay to forget," Mamoru comforted.

"I know, I just got caught up with the beauty of life to remember," Serena sighed and then grabbed the robe on the bed and turned to her husband, "You don't mind if I take the shower first, do you?"

Mamoru smiled, "Not all all."

-x-

Under the hot spray of the shower, Serena looked at the diamond on her ring finger. It just wasn't the same as Haruka's platnium band. She pulled the gold ring off her finger to get a better look at it. Taking a step back to raise the ring up in the light, Serena slip under the soap suds and crashed onto the floor of the tub harshly, a painful moan escaped her lips. She watched with horror as the ring came flying out of her hand and began rolling towards the tub drain, before it disappeared into the black abyss.

_Knock Kock_

"Usako? Are you alright?"

"M-Mamo-chan!" came the stuttered reply. Mamoru tried the knob and found it locked. With one swift kick, the door burst open.

_Gotta make sure that door is fixed before the Honeymoon is over._

"Usako-chan! You okay?" Mamoru shouted. Serena stood up as she pointed towards the shower drain,

"The ring!"

"Um," Mamoru stated with blush stained cheeks and pushed the robe in his wife's direction, "Cover yourself first, Usako."

"Oh!" Serena fumbled with the material and tied the knot, "Sorry . . ."

"So . . . What happened to the ring?" Mamoru stepped into the shower.

"Our wedding ring fell into the drain," Serena pouted. Mamoru just smiled warmly at his cute odango before patting her wet hair,

"You're worried about that? Don't worry, I'll get someone to help us."

It wasn't long before Mamoru came back with a plumber and Serena watched the guy work the drain. She bit her lip as she waited until the man grunted and sighed,

"Is this it, little lady?"

In his thick hand was the ring that she had lost minutes ago. Serena nodded her head in excitement,

"It is! Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem."

"So, how much will it be?" Mamoru wondered. The man just laughed and waved him off,

"No worries. It's for free, I don't want to ruin your honeymoon. I'll be on my way now."

Serena ran the ring under a rush of water and lathered it with soap before washing the suds away. She dried the piece of jewelry before fitting it snuggly around her ring finger happily.

"That was a close call, wasn't it?"

"It was," Serena agreed and realized her predicament. She had panicked after losing a ring that was given to her from her ex. She bit her lip in guilt.

"Usako?"

"Huh?" the moon princess looked up, causing her head to crash into her husband's. They both winced at the pain,

"Owwie . . ."

Then a moment of silence lapsed before they both burst into fits of giggles. It was going to be a good change from now on.


	43. Punishment

**A/N: A tiny plot bunny wormed inside my head. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

"OMG, Haruka!"

The sandy blonde who was happily sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper, suddenly spit out the liquid when she heard a shriek coming from upstairs. Hi-tailing it upstairs to their bedroom, Haruka found the moon princess on her hands and knees in her white nightgown, groping the space in front of her.

"HARUKA!" the blonde screamed again. Haruka sweatdropped, did she mention that Serena still had her sleeping mask on?

"I'm right here," Haruka droned with a smirk on her face. She was about to pull the item off but then stopped.

"Where? Haruka! I can't see! I'm blind!" Serena screamed. She reached forward with one hand and toppled off the bed and onto the carpet. Haruka had to stifled her giggle as she watched her odango untangle herself from the bedsheets, while blind. Serena finally gave up trying to untangle herself and whimpered.

Haruka sighed and decided that it was time to let Serena in on the charade. She moved forward as she heard sniffles.

"I'm right here, koneko," the sandy blonde interlocked her fingers with the crying moon princess.

"Haruka . . . I'm blind, how will you love me now?" Serena bawled. Smiling, Haruka pulled the mask off the bumbling blonde. Cerlean met Teal and a cry of happiness followed.

"I can see! I can see again!"

"You've always could see, konkeo. But, question though?" Haruka wondered. The happy blonde calmed down and looked over at the older woman,

"What?"

"I would love my crushed hand back now, Serena."

"You can have it, I've got my eyes back!" the blonde squealed and ran out of the room. Haruka looked down at her hand and flexed it, her strength sure was . . . amazing. But she didn't want to tell her that just yet.


	44. Through Thick And Thin

**A/N: A sort of continuance after Chapter 2. If you don't remember what happened in that chapter, by all means re-read it again. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

After the horrible breakup a month ago, Serena kept getting call after call from her ex-girlfriend. She knew she left without reason, but the pressure was too much.

_Rinng Rinngg_

The blonde shut her eyes and covered her head under her pillow. She wished the ringing would just stop. If only she could tell herself that she could always turn off her phone, but she didn't want to. A part of her wanted to know that the wind senshi still loved her enough to call her and ask what was wrong.

A few seconds of ringing and the noise finally stopped. Serena looked up from under her pillow at her table and surveyed the white device. Nothing. Sighing with relief, she walked across her room to the closet to pick out something to wear for the day until another ring from her phone alerted her.

Cringing at the sound, she gingerly made her way back to her iPhone warily and peeked at the caller id on the screen and frowned when the sandy blonde's name was there.

It was only a month ago, why couldn't she just let her go? She was blowing up her phone bill as it was. Grumbling, she forced herself to take the call,

"Hello?"

"Serena? Why haven't you been taking my calls? Are you still mad at me? I didn't think you would take a grudge this long. I missed you, koneko . . ."

Serena could hear the distress in the older woman's voice. She felt guilty for putting her in this messed-up situation. Serena knew that she should've told her why from the start, but she was so afraid. She was afraid of the fact that Haruka would think differently of her. Serena didn't want that to happen. She wished none of this had to happen.

"I . . . I missed you too, Haruka."

"Then tell me why you won't take my calls? I've asked the others about you, but they won't talk to me. So many times I've waited outside for you, but you never came out. I want to see you again, koneko. I want to know what I've done so I can make amends and hopefully start over. I want to start over with you."

Serena forced herself not to let out a strangled sob, but it came out anyway.

"Tell me, Serena. Do you really like how this is going? It's tearing both of us apart. You know as well as I do, that we don't want this. So, come back to me, please Serena?"

"_Serena! Dinner's ready!_"

"I-I got to go," Serena mumbled and didn't wait for the older woman to reply before hanging up and rushing out of her room. She didn't want Haruka to hear her breaking down.

-x-

"So, how was your day, Serena?"

"Fine, Mom," Serena mumbled into her food. Her phone call with Haruka left her without an appetite.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"N-" Serena stopped with a spoonful of rice to her mouth. She withdrew the utensil and looked up with a bit of confidence and stared right at her parents,

"Mom, Dad. There's something I have to say."

"What is it, my Usagi-chan?"

"I'm dating someone!" Serena almost shouted. Her parents blinked and chuckled,

"Is he a good person? I would love to meet him one day."

"I don't mind him as long as he's into sports."

"I . . ." Serena flitted away from her parent's face to a painting behind them,

"It's not a boy. I'm going out with Haruka."

"Haruka . . ? Isn't that a girl's name?" Serena's mom wondered. Serena just bit her lip in worry at her father's face.

"D-Dad?"

"Are you telling us that you're going out with a girl?"

". . ."

"Well, are you?"

"Well, yes. But I've broken up with her! So . . ." Serena mumbled out.

"Oh! Why'd you break up with her honey?" Serena's mother wondered sadly.

"Because of how'd you guy's react- Wait, why aren't you mad at me like Dad is?"

"I'm not mad at you, why should I when my baby girl is experiencing new things?" her mom cooed.

"Serena, Usagi-chan . . . I'm not mad, well yes, but for other reasons. Sure I may hate people who are smittened with other people of the same gender, but it doesn't mean for me to shun you because you are like them. You're my daughter, and as a parent, I should be supporting your decisions. I can't control your every whim. I don't want to strain our relationship as a father and daughter. So, what I'm saying is, if you want to go out with a boy or even a girl, I'll accept it. Only if they treat you right. Otherwise, I'd have no choice but to become strict with them," Serena looked up at her dad. Suddenly, she felt new respect for her parents,

"Thank you, Mom! Dad!" Then she happily ate her meal. She couldn't wait to tell Haruka the good news.


	45. Evening

**A/N: I didn't mean to put two drama stories side by side, but it's just the way things worked out. I had a humor/jealousy story halfway done, but I couldn't finish it by tonight. Maybe in four days it will be done. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

_Sigh_

Serena lay in bed with her eyes towards the ceiling and Mamoru's arms around her waist. For the past half hour, they both whispered sweet nothings to each other and the wedding ritual went as planned without any problems. She looked over at her sleeping companion and threaded her fingers through the black hair. A buzz on the bedside table alerted her. It was Haruka.

"Hello?"

"Serena, how was your evening?"

Serena smiled as she gingerly removed herself from the man and off the bed. She headed into the bathroom and locked herself in, sitting herself on the toilet with the cover down,

"Good, how was yours?"

"Could be better," the other woman answered on the phone. Serena smiled,

"How's Asuka?"

"She's dealing. I promised her that we were going to tell her about that when you come back home."

"Oh, I guess she wants a reason for my sudden decision. Tell I love her, will you?"

"Sure will, koneko. I miss you so much. It feels lonely. It's the first night since forever that I've slept alone."

"Haruka . . ." Serena chuckled.

"Why are we not sleeping together again?"

The question only made the moon princess smirk, "Because we need some time apart."

"Don't joke, Serena!"

Serena laughed, "I missed you too, Haruka."

"Can I ask you something, koneko-chan?"

Serena blinked and bit her lip, "What is it?"

"Can I hear you say I love you again? I missed it."

"As long as you've kept my locket," Serena teased.

"I have, it's in a safe place, close to my heart," the other woman stated. Serena wiggled her toes,

"I love you, Haruka. More than you can ever imagine."

There was only soft breathing on the other line, "I love you too."

Minutes later they said their goodbyes and Serena returned back to bed, in the arms of her husband, anxiously waiting for their return trip back to Japan.


	46. Overprotected

**A/N: Hope the ending was okay. But anyways, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

"Neh, do you have school tomorrow Haruka?"

The wind senshi looked up at her moon princess whom had just walked in the door of the apartment she shared with her ex-partner, Michiru.

"Why? You got something planned?"

Serena toed off her shoes at the door and stepped inside the apartment, setting her bag down beside one of the leather couch and sat down,

"Yeah. If you and Michiru aren't busy and didn't have classes tomorrow, then maybe you can come by my school for a relaxation. Our school is hosting a senior-year festival."

"We do have classes in the morning," the sandy blonde started and smiled slightly at the rejected look on the blonde's face, "but we can swing by in the afternoon, would that be alright?"

"That'd be perfect!" Serena cheered happily. The front door opened suddenly and the sea senshi emerged carrying a violin case in one hand and a plastic bag with food in the other. Haruka hurriedly went to help, taking the violin case off her partner's hands.

"Oh, Serena, I didn't realize you were here. How have you been?" Michiru conversed as she poured herself a cup of tea and heading over into the living room where they were sitting.

"I've been good, Michiru. How's the concert doing?"

"It's going splendidly, although I'm feeling rather alone without Haruka and her piano to accompany me on stage," the sea senshi sighed.

"If it's me, I -" Serena started, feeling quite guilty of where the conversation was heading. Michiru immediately dismissed the thought,

"Don't worry, you're always welcomed here."

"Okay!" Serena smiled happily.

-x-

"So we're going to Serena's school?" Michiru wondered the next day over breakfast. Haruka nodded absently, it has been about a few weeks since she had asked the moon princess to be her girlfriend. This was sort of like a date, right?

"Why?"

Haruka shrugged, "She wanted me to go see the festival her school is constructing and to spend time with her."

"Really? So why ask me to tag along?"

"Because . . ."

"Because you're nervous?" the sea senshi laughed. Haruka scoffed but a light blush stained her cheeks,

"No . . . because I thought you might need a break."

"Yeah, that must be it," Michiru laughed again. The festival finally rolled around and Haruka tried to make her roommate hurry, but the sea senshi just did it to spite the poor woman. She didn't know why, maybe it was jealousy?

"Okay, look out for a blonde, pigtailed, blue eyed, loud mouthed girl in a sailor school uniform," Haruka listed as she scanned the crowd for her one and only moon princess.

"Is that her right there?" Michiru wondered, pointing to a pink booth with a big pair of shiny, red lips plastered on the front of it.

"A kissing booth? Nah, that blonde girl with pigtails and sailor uniform isn't my koneko," Haruka brushed it off.

"Deny it all you want, 'Ruka but it is our moon princess," Michiru replied airly and walked towards the said kissing booth.

-x-

All people of different genders and sizes came through the kissing booth. She waited for that certain, special person, but it looked as if they didn't arrive yet. Serena sighed as she placed another kiss upon a stranger and collected the money that went with it.

"Next!"

An oily person came up towards her in a cheap suit, slick black hair and a cigarette in one hand. She rolled her eyes and started leaning towards the man but he held up a hand and pulled out a stick of Cherry flavored chapstick. The blonde watched in horror as the man applied a generous amount of the said Chapstick on his lips and grinned,

"Let's do this."

"L-Let's not?" Serena stuttered but the man pulled out the cash,

"I'm paying you, now give me a kiss."

A crowd started to gather around them due to the disturbance that the man caused. Serena decided to do it, if only for the school. She leaned in once again and closed her eyes, praying silently that it would be done and over with. A few collective gasps startled the blonde. She opened her eyes to see the man on his back and two familiar people standing there in front of her.

"Michiru-san? Haruka?" Serena wondered as she rushed out of her booth to stand next to them. She looked down at the unconscious man, "What did you do?"

"Just taking care of unnecessary garbage. Are you okay, koneko?" Haruka wondered as she looked the blonde over. Serena rushed to the man's side,

"I am, but he's not! We have to take him to the infirmary!"

Not a moment later, Haruka had the man over her shoulder and the trio went into the school in search of the school nurse. After the man was taken care of and left alone, Serena, Michiru and Haruka walked out into the halls.

"Uh, thanks for coming to my rescue," Serena whispered as her eyes glued to the floor.

"Well, I can't let a guy with sticky lips receive a kiss when I'm right there. It wouldn't be right of me as your girlfriend," Haruka sneered.

"You're so adorable, Haruka," Michiru chuckled. Serena had to agree and smiled at the pair,

"Thanks for being the heroine to my damsel in distress."

"No problem. It's what I do, right?" Haruka smirked.

"Right, how could I forget?" Serena smiled. The start of Senior Year couldn't have been any better.


	47. Cliche

**A/N: Just something I thought of while looking at the theme "Four Empty Lines". It's amazing how 3 hours of sleep has left me with enough energy to write this. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

Its been three months and still Haruka did not know where she stood in her moon princess' heart. Everyday, she would try to pick out the subtle hints, but it would seem Serena was not as bold about her love as she thought she would.

'_Maybe I should test her._'

Haruka logged onto a social networking site and began creating a "How Well Do You Know Me" quiz.

_**Number One: When Is My Birthday?**_

"Easy! January 27!" Serena replied happily as the next question appeared.

_**Number Two: What's My Least Favorite Food?**_

"Hmm, it's got to be between Miso and Nattou . . . And since there's no Miso in the choices, I'm guessing it's Nattou!" Serena decided. She was getting answer after answer correctly so far and she couldn't stop now.

_**Number Three: What's One Of My Worst Habits?**_

"Ah! I know this!" Serena cried as she scanned the choices, but it wasn't in there. Wasn't nail biting a bad habit?

"Darn it, I thought I had it. What else?" the blonde thought and thought and mulled over any possible choice she could have and then it dawned on her. It couldn't be **THAT**, would it?

Serena clicked the choice for "Flirting with pretty girls". Then the next question appeared.

_**Number Four: What Is One Unique Thing About My Body?**_

Serena was stumped on the question. She didn't do anything very romantic with the older woman unless kissing and holding hands counted. The blonde looked over the choices: A) Freckles.

"No, I doubt it. I've kissed her many times to know if she's had any freckles, but then they could appear on different parts of the body . . ." Serena shook her head, she didn't want to have a nosebleed right now at the computer. It wasn't the time for it. She looked at the second choice: B) Boyish Appearance.

It was true that Haruka looked like a guy at first, but that was what made Serena all the more attracted to the older woman. It made her easily swoon as if she was in a presence of a celebrity. She went to the next choice: C) Large scar from accident.

Serena knew that Haruka was into racing and things could get pretty hairy out in the tracks, but there was still one more choice to consider. It could have not been a scar after all, but something more interesting instead. She went to the last choice: D) A mole on my left hip in a shape of a star.

The blonde laughed out loud at that. There was no way a mole would be in any other shape than a circle. So, she picked choice C and went on to the next question.

_**Number Five: What would you hope to gain by being in a relationship with me?**_

The last question struck Serena as odd. It wasn't a multiple choice question, but rather a short answer. She hated questions like this. But she felt that this was unlike any other short answer questions, instead it was more of a challenge, to let Haruka see what she really thought of the older woman and she would answer it whole-heartedly as if her life depended on it.

-x-

After seeing the moon princess leave the computer and up to her room, Haruka made haste in logging into her account to see if Serena had taken the quiz and the blonde was raked in. She looked at the answers and pouted at the fourth one. Serena wouldn't know, they haven't gotten that far as having sex, so it made sense that she didn't know she had a mole on her hip that resembled a star.

Then it came to the last question. The one that would determine everything. She read her koneko's answer and was midly confused. What. The. Heck. Was. This?

_**Number Five: What would you hope to gain by being in a relationship with me?**_

_Yearning, Obedient, Unique, Responsible, Love Serena_ (1)

It didn't mean any sense at all. What was her moon princess getting at? Was she telling her something?

"Serena! Come down here!"

The moon princess flew down the stairs in her haste and almost tripped on the last step,

"What is it Haruka?"

"This! Explain why you haven't answer this question properly?" the older woman pointed a finger towards the computer screen. The blonde squinted and realized what was wrong,

"Oh, that. I did answer it, you just can't see it. Do you need your glasses?"

"Don't joke around, now tell me," the sandy blonde seethed.

"Fine, it's supposed to be a code. If you placed the words below one another, the answer will show. See, my answer was Y. O. U. R . Love," the blonde explained happily. Haruka blinked, it did answer her question. It was the perfect answer, the one that relieved her heart and made it flutter all at the same time.

"Koneko . . ."

"Hmm?" the blonde wondered. Haruka didn't answer as she picked up her moon princess, bridal style,

"How about I show you my mole on my hip?"

"What? You mean it was true?" Serena cried. Haruka smirked,

"It's true all right, right down to the star shape."

Serena struggled, she didn't want the relationship to develop this fast! But, in order to know the older woman better, this was the best way. Who knew when the sandy blonde would pull this "Quiz" stunt again? It was better to be safe than sorry. And she rather play it safe, for now.

-x-

**(1) I know it's a bunch of adjectives that aren't at all related to the question, forgive me. I just wanted to convey Serena's message in code form.**


	48. Breaking Free

**A/N: This idea was sprouted from a Yaoi manga I was reading. If you want to read it, it's called "Gokujou No Koibito". I hope you enjoy both the manga and this little tidbit here! Thanks! Please read and review!**

-x-

"You know what I've noticed, Haruka?"

Two women walked side by side, relaxing after their four hours of shopping. The older woman ate her ice cream as she sideglanced over at the shorter blonde,

"And what did you notice, koneko?"

"I've never seen you with long hair," the moon princess replied with a lick to her strawberry ice cream.

"What brought this on?"

"Since I couldn't find any pictures of you when you were younger. I wanted to know what you were like as a kid. I was curious," Serena shrugged.

"You know, curiosity will always kill the cat. You sure you want to know?" Haruka smirked. The shorter blonde nodded,

"Of course!"

"When I was ten, I started a gang. I bullied those who I thought were weak, both males and females. I didn't care who as long as I felt satisfied. Back then, I had my hair long, it was to show that I could be independent. No one could ever hold anything over me . . ."

"Then, why do you cut it now?" Serena wondered. Harua sighed and smiled,

"Because, a year later, I met her."

"Her, as in Michiru-san?" Serena quieted. Haruka ruffled the blonde's hair,

"I told you curiosity will kill you."

"What happened?"

The sandy blonde sighed, "She didn't challenge me. I bullied her, but she didn't fight me. Because of that, for the first time I felt the guilt. I questioned myself. I asked, "_Why? Why am I doing this_?"

Before I met her, I thought I had the answer. Even now, I don't know why I became that way."

"So, because of that you cut your hair as a symbol of surrender, that you wanted to be dependent of someone. Because of Michiru, you've kept your hair short. She was the one that brought you out of your rebellious stage," Serena replied bluntly.

"Yes, she did," Haruka agreed after a moment of silence.

"Then, can you do a favor for me?" the blonde asked, stopping in her tracks. Haruka turned around to look,

"What?"

"Since you've kept your hair short even now as payment for Michiru, then could you grow your hair as payment for me? I feel that as long as you've kept your hair short, that you're still Michiru's."

"So, if I grow my hair, then . . ."

". . . Then I would know that your heart is with me."

"I'll think about it, koneko. For now, let's go home." the sandy blonde suggested.

"Home . . ."

-x-

"Neh, Haruka?"

"What? Can't a woman get some sleep? I'm tired," the sandy blonde groaned, rolling over to the other side, facing away from the questioning blonde.

"Every month you always trim your hair. Today's the last day of July, so aren't you going to cut it?"

"I'm too lazy, now go to sleep," the older woman mumbled.

"But Haruka-!"

"Quiet, Serena. I said I don't want to cut my hair, now leave me be."

The blonde bit her lip as she stared at the backside of her lover, then everything came back; their conversation of two weeks ago. The favor.

Serena smiled and nodded, "Okay. I'll let you off." She snuggled up against the older woman, wrapping her arms around the other's waist. The moon princess knew at that moment, that her soldier of the wind was hers and hers only.


	49. Trickster

**A/N: Just wanted to update and to say that I won't be updating for a while due to the new school semester. I hope you all can forgive me. Until all things are settled, will I get my creative juices back. Sorry that this might not be well thought out, but it was the only thing I could do. Not an excuse! And sorry for the mistakes you find here. Well, please read and review. Thanks!**

-x-

Serena wanted to turned the room upside down looking for her diary, but not like this. The moon princess walked up into the attic one summer day in July, hoping to find some acient artifact, which in her case, was a diary; an old one from eight years ago. But upon searching for that said, dusty old book, Serena tripped over a couple of boxes and thus ended up high at the ceiling with a noose around her left leg. Everything turned upside down as she dangled from the ceiling. The blonde screwed her eyes shut and shouted for her sandy blonde lover downstairs.

Thundering footsteps echoed down from the corridor and up the steps and into the attic. Haruka stood there at the entrance, panting as if she had just ran a marathon,

"Koneko . . . what the hell?"

"My face feels like it's going to explode. The blood's rushing to my head. Dizziness now . . ." Serena mumbled. Haruka merely sighed, taking ahold of the moon princess' upper torso in one arm and her other hand held a pocket knife, cutting through the rope. In mere minutes, the noose was cut and Serena was back right side up.

"And what were you planning to do up here, Serena?"

"Looking for my diary," Serena shook the blood rush from her head and began searching around.

"Why?" Haruka wondered. The blonde continued to look through the boxes and screamed.

"Serena?"

"Scary doll!" the moon princess cried. The sandy blonde walked up behind the smaller woman and peered down into the old, dusty box and looked at the antique doll. The doll itself looked like it was still in perfect condition with its white pristine dress and a brown fur rimmed bonnet, but something was amiss and something that caused the wind senshi agree with the smaller woman. The doll was ancient alright, but its eyes were missing. The empty sockets gave the toy a creepy aura.

"That is creepy. . ." Haruka replied knowingly and straightened herself up, "but it's not going to do you any harm. Go and find your book and come down and eat."

"Fine . . . but take that thing with you. I don't want to see it," Serena pouted. The older woman smiled,

"Okay."

-x-

"So you found it?" Haruka wondered as the blonde came down the stairs. Serena nodded happily,

"Yup, found it!"

"That's good. Eat and then we'll go watch a movie later. Sounds good?" Haruka offered. Serena's eyes widened,

"Really? What are we watching?"

"Something . . . Just eat," Haruka concluded. The blonde smiled and dug into her spaghetti,

"I must be the luckiest girl in the world. First you're a hero, then you're a wife and now you're a girlfriend."

"Maybe."

-x-

"Kyah!"

"Wh-What is it, koneko?" Haruka rushed into their shared bedroom to find the blonde freaking out on their carpeted floor. Serena pointed a shaking finger at the suspicious figure at the head of the bed.

"Why is that on our bed?"

"That's weird, I thought I threw it out," Haruka lied.

"Then . . . How did it get back inside?" Serena replied with a shaky breath.

"It transported itself?"

"Not funny! Burn it . . ." Serena cried, flinging herself at the sandy blonde. Haruka sighed with a small laugh,

"Fine. I'll burn it."

_Or not._


	50. Kinky

**A/N: Although I'm not quite settled with school, even though it's been two weeks, I suddenly got an inspiration so why not update? Well, until the next idea. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

It was natural that almost all the female population and a few selected from the male population all cherished mirrors as a necessity. But Serena, she didn't need it. Not anymore.

"Why are you staring off into space like that? You'd think the rice would automatically teleport into your mouth? Just survive until the year 3000 and then become lazy, because the robots will do the work for us," Haruka chided the blonde. The moon princess snapped out of her slight daydream and back into reality,

"Ah, nothing much."

"So what do you want to do today?" the wind senshi wondered. Serena thought for a second with chopsticks to her lips,

"How about shopping?"

"Again? We just went shopping last week. What are you going to buy?" Haruka stated, finishing her meal and getting up from the table.

"Clothes," the blonde answered happily. The older woman sighed, placing her dirty dishes in the sink,

"Figures. Alright, we'll go clothes shopping today and I guess we'll just have to eat out for lunch."

"Yatta!" Serena cried happily.

-x-

"Hmm . . . Hmm . . ." the moon princess hummed busily while checking out the items in the window.

"Neh, koneko-chan, can we take a break? We've been walking for an hour now and these bags are heavy," the older woman whined.

"Just a minute. Once we've gone back to the food court, then we'll rest," Serena promised the sandy blonde. She continued to walk alongside the shop's windows when she spotted something in one of the windows and stopped.

"Serena?" Haruka walked over and peered through the window. Flustered, the blonde hurridly walked on ahead. The older woman quickly scanned inside the shop and spotted it. Haruka smiled and ran to catch up with the fleeing girl,

"No need to blush, koneko." The sandy blonde nudged the girl in the shoulder playfully.

The moon princess blushed anyways, "Sh-Shut up! If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be so . . . so . . ."

"So . . . aroused?" Haruka grinned. Serena looked around frantically and covered the older woman's mouth,

"Shh! Someone's going to hear!"

The sandy blonde pouted behind the hand. Once she thought no one was looking, Serena pulled her hand away.

"So cute," Haruka cooed, "A 20-year old woman is aroused just by seeing a mirror? Did that night really have an impact on you? Want to do it again?"

Serena could hear a cheshire smirk from the older woman's tone.

"Wh-Who said I was aroused? Didn't you remember that mirrors remind me of Neherenia? If anything, I'm angered by her," the blonde coughed. Haruka smiled and let it slide. She hooked an arm around the younger woman's shoulders and pulled her close,

"Really? Then we shouldn't make love in front of mirrors anymore?"

"G-Gah! Haruka!" Serena cried. Haruka laughed loudly,

"Just kidding, my little koneko."

The moon princess hung her head low for the rest of the day, avoiding the looks of passerbys that happen to stare their way. She just didn't want people to see just how _cute_ she was with blush on her cheeks and a wicked lady walking right next to her.


	51. Language Barrier

**A/N: Yay, I'm back to my updating schedule. So you can expect to see another chapter in the next 4 days. Until then, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_Puff . . . Puff . . ._

"I can't believe I let the teacher keep me back this late!" the little blonde girl cursed as she ran.

_"Are you going to come tonight?"_

The moon princess ran, shutting her eyes at the familiar voice and of the question that had been asked earlier that morning.

_"Yup, promise!"_

"It's already five minutes late! Will she be angry?" Serena whispered as she threaded between people on the street and dodging carts and umbrellas.

_"Okay, just don't yell too much. I'd hate for your voice to disappear."_

The blonde shook her head as the dome shaped stadium came into her view.

_"Come backstage after my performance is finished and then we'll go out to eat."_

Serena smiled and pumped her legs faster, finally reaching the entrance and handing the ticket man the paper and rushing on inside. She was met with tons of people all jumping and shouting. The moon princess didn't know if she could get to the front without being trampled on, but she had to try.

"Excuse me, excuse me . . ." Serena weakly replied, but it was overtaken by the drums and electric bass. She was thankful that she hadn't missed Michiru's and Haruka's performance, she hoped. Since words did not move the people, she decided to just use force and nudged her way up to the front but was nudged back almost sending the blonde to the floor. Serena managed to cling to someone and looked up to apologize only to see _her_.

"Eh, hehe . . ." Serena laughed nervously.

"_Eh, hehe . . ._ Is right. I was wondering what happened to you," the woman stated. The moon princess sighed,

"Sorry, Setsuna-san. Did Haruka and Michiru performed yet?"

"They have at the opening and Haruka is waiting for you. I was sent to the entrance to wait for you and bring you to her," the older woman replied. Serena scrunched her face in sadness.

-x-

"Here's the moon princess you requested, Haruka-san," Setsuna stated as she opened the dressing room door. The sandy blonde looked up from her place at the mirror,

"You're late, koneko."

"Sorry, Haruka!" Serena apologized with a pleading look.

"Come," the sandy blonde stated, extending an arm out forward and Serena grasped onto it. Haruka merely gasped at the coldness that tinged the younger woman's hands, "Your hands, they're cold."

"I was trying to hurry here and I didn't think it was cold at this time of night . . ." Serena confessed. The older woman rubbed her own hands over the moon princess' to warm them up,

"From now on, you're wearing gloves, okay?"

"But I'll look weird. It's not even winter," the blonde pouted. Haruka made an irritated noise,

"No buts, I'd hate for your hands to be chapped with cold."

"Fine . . ." Serena gave in.

"Good," the older woman blew on the cold hands and smiled up at the owner,

"Now . . . where should I treat you?"

"Pasta! I'm craving pasta!" Serena beamed.

"We'll go to the buffet. Michiru, night," the older woman called as they passed the violinist's dressing room. The door to the said room opened and the sea senshi stepped out,

"Good night, Haruka."

Serena stood to the side with eyes wide and her jaw on the floor.

"Wh-What are you . . . Why are you sharing a kiss on a cheek!"

"Oh, Serena . . ." Haruka stated. Serena started tearing up and then ran ahead. The sandy blonde sighed and Michiru just laughed,

"I guess she doesn't know the way French people greet."

"Maybe I should teach her the French way . . ." the older woman grinned thinking of other things beside just a cheek kiss.

"Oh! Haruka!" the sea senshi cried, playfully punching her ex-partner. Haruka laughed and nodded in goodbye before she ran to catch up with the flustered kitty-bunny.


	52. Image

**A/N: Thought of this when my dad became closed minded with gay relationships. Not to say that I'm hating on him, but it irritated the hell out of me. To each his own I guess. Well, please read and review! Sorry for the late update!**

-x-

"You're going to hell!"

_Yeah . . . In a flower basket._

There was never a day where at least one person out of ten would voice their opinions of how wrong a relationship was between two same sex people. Haruka was tired of it and she just wished that people would be open minded about things. They were just taking it too far.

"Koneko . . ." Haruka whispered when she realized that her companion had gotten quiet.

The blonde's lip trembled slightly and Haruka was worried for a minute there, but the trembling stopped and the lips curved into a smile,

"What, Haruka?"

The smile was full of disappointment and sadness. Haruka couldn't help but mimic the gesture and shook her head,

"Nothing. You still want to eat out?"

Serena smiled, a sincere one this time, and lifted their linked hands up in between them and gestured her head over to the Italian restaurant,

"I'm not going to ruin my day because of that old lady. Let's eat, I'm hungry."

-x-

"You sure you're okay?" Haruka wondered as she surveyed her moon princess from across the table as they waited for their food.

"Mhmm!" Serena nodded.

"Serena . . ." the older woman sighed.

"Haruka, I'm okay. I really am," Serena stated sadly. Haruka reached forward and grasped her lover's hand, rubbing her thumb over the knuckles,

"You don't have to lie. I won't consider you weak if you want to cry."

Serena opened her mouth to respond, but she spotted the waitress coming their way so she snatched her hand back and cleared her throat. Haruka was a bit stunned by the sudden action and withdrew her hand with hesitance and smiled wryly.

"Here is your plate of salad and cheesy breadsticks," the brunette waitress beamed. Haruka thanked her and she turned to go but stopped,

"By any chance are you two together? Sorry, I couldn't help but notice the holding of the hands."

"Uh . . . No, we're not together," Serena stated. Now that, Haruka couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in alarm. The waitress could only smile,

"I think it's cute, you two."

"Huh?"

"Your relationship, it's cute. If only my dope of a boyfriend were as loyal as you two, I'd be happier every morning," the waitress smiled.

"But we're not -" Serena replied but was cut off with a sad smile from the waitress,

"Don't ever doubt your relationship. It's beautiful in its own way and you should be proud of it."

" . . ."

"Well, I have other customers. I hope you enjoy your meal," and then the waitress left.

"Sorry Haruka," Serena whispered. Haruka looked up from her breadsticks,

"What for?"

"Everything," Serena said. The older woman continued to chew on her bread,

"I'm jealous."

"Of what?" the blonde princess wondered.

"Of that lady. She easily convinced you where I couldn't. Do you want to marry her now?"

Serena just laughed, "You get jealous too easily, Haruka. Makes me wonder if I'm dating a woman or an immature child."

"I hope an immature child, that way I can get away with anything," Haruka smirked. Serena smirked back,

"But an immature child can't get away with calling a grown woman their lover. It's unheard of!"

The sandy blonde stop mid-bite and smiled, continuing to eat,

"Oh well, sacrifices have to be made."

Serena just grumbled, she thought she had it, apparently she didn't think things through. Smiling, she shrugged it off. There was always next time.


	53. End Of Days

**A/N: Just thought I'd write this tidbit to clear up any questions that you might have in Chapter 37 about Asuka coming back to Japan from America. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

_"Mommy . . . Mother . . ?"_

_"What is it, Asuka?" a blonde woman wondered with a smile one night over dinner._

_"I've come to ask you for permission," the pre-teen whispered._

_"What is it? If it's something you want to do, we'll support it," the sandy blonde stated. Asuka looked down at her finished plate,_

_"I want to study abroad."_

-x-

"So . . . tomorrow's the day, huh Haruka?" a soft voice whispered in the darkness. The other figure on the bed shifted position and pulled the smaller woman close to her,

"I guess so."

-x-

_"Why do you want to study abroad, honey? You'll be able to do that when you get out of high school," Serena questioned. The petite girl looked up with eyes blazing,_

_"I want to perfect my English and I don't want to wait six years to do that."_

_"Are you sure you won't regret it?" Haruka wondered._

_"Nope, I've already made my decision," Asuka stated firmly. Haruka sighed and looked over at her lover,_

_"Serena?"_

_" . . . I'm sorry. I need more time . . ." Serena stood up from the table and left the dining area._

-x-

"You'd think Asuka should be the one nervous, so why do I have butterflies in my stomach?" Serena chuckled wryly.

"A natural response between mother and daughter. Don't worry, Asuka will be fine on her own. I have a cousin where she's going to school so she'll help her fit in. If you want, we can keep tabs on her and if anything goes wrong, we'll send her back immediately, all right?"

"Okay . . ."

-x-

_"Mom?"_

_"When do you plan on leaving, Asuka?" Serena gazed out of the window and at the beautiful full moon adorning the night sky._

_"A week before the new semester," Asuka answered._

_"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Serena asked._

_"Mom, I'm sure," Asuka chuckled. The moon princess turned away from the window and flung herself towards her daughter, hugging her tight; never letting go._

_"I never thought I'd have to let you go so soon. You're already growing up so fast," Serena sobbed._

_"Mom . . . If you're going to continue crying, I'm going to cry too . . ." Asuka stated, hugging Serena back._

-x-

"This is it . . ." Asuka stated as she heard her boarding flight echo from the speakers.

"You sure you got everything? Nothing's missing?"

"Mom!" Asuka chuckled, "for the twentieth time! Yes!"

Serena sniffed, "I was just checking."

Asuka smiled, "The way I see it, it looks like you're trying to make me miss my flight."

"Go ahead, honey. Be safe!" Haruka pushed the girl forward. Asuka nodded and waved goodbye before heading to her designated gate number.

"I miss her," Serena cried. Haruka laughed, enveloping the blonde in a hug,

"But she just left."

"I know."

_I know . . ._


	54. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Just an update. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

It was a fine Tuesday morning, and the birds were chirping happily; singing loudly without a care in the world. One such person in particular, was quite unhappy about it.

"Ugh! Quiet!"

But the birds continue to sing their tune. The figure on the bed flung the covers off herself and glared murderously out of the window. She hated mornings.

Before the woman could head into the bathroom to relieve herself, there sat at the end of the bed she shared with her partner, was a three feet plush bunny with white, silky fur. In its hands, was a brown felt basket.

"Oh wow! But . . . what's the special occasion?" the woman mumbled. She searched around the stuffed toy in hopes of finding some sort of card to tell her what was up until she spotted the white paper sitting innocently in the felt basket.

_ To the most beautiful princess in the universe. A trail of luscious caramel and chocolate will lead you to the next clue of finding me. There, at the end of an invisible rainbow and treat-filled journey, you'll find the most beautiful treasure of all. I hope to see you there._

"Caramel and Chocolate?" the woman looked around the room to find no trail at all.

"Is she jerking my chain?"

A tingling sensation erupted from out of nowhere, reminding her that she had indeed woken up because of those blasted birds and that she was on her way to the bathroom. She hurried down the hall before any accidents were made.

-x-

"Ahh . . . so much better," the woman sighed, finally relieved of her fluids. Her teeth was finally clean and pearly white, her breath was minty fresh and her mind was clear of sleepy grogginess. At the exact moment as she exited the bathroom, a light _Ting!_ sound echoed from downstairs.

"Did she leave the oven ON again?"

The woman ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where an aroma of something baking, filled her nostrils. Chocolate . . . with a hint of . . ? She couldn't place the scent, but it had her drooling nonetheless. She opened the oven door and there sat on the rack, a chocolate bundt cake.

"Is it for me?"

She pulled the bundt cake out from the oven and placed it on a cooling rack. She then went to grab a plate and knife, and began cutting a slice for herself, happy at the caramel goodness that filled the center of the bundt-shaped cake.

"Let's eat!"

The woman closed her eyes, savoring the dessert and moaned at the decadent flavors she tasted on her tongue. She had almost forgotten about the treasure hunt when she spotted a paper taped to the faucet at the sink as she went to put away her dirty dishes.

_Welcome, to the second clue my pretty. Did you like the cake and surprise? I know it's two of your favorite things, next to meat. The next clue will be at the base of the tallest tree you can find. Time is running out, my princess. Find me before lunch starts and I'm sure, you'll like the result._

"Before lunch? That's like in ten minutes!" the woman cried. She hurriedly ran outside, already spotting the perfect candidate for the tallest tree, but slumped when there was nothing down at the base.

_**. . . the tallest tree you can find . . .**_

"So, she doesn't mean just in front of the house?" the woman remembered last week where she and her lover had taken a small walk down a path behind their house and how her lover had declared that it will be their secret tree.

She looked down at her watch: five minutes. She ran down the beaten path, trees whizzing past her on both sides. She was almost there! She was almost there!

"There it is!" the woman panted, dropping to her knees and with one minute to spare.

_ Congratulations for finding the last clue. Now have a melon bun!_

The woman searched the ground and pulled up a packet of the said bun and smiled, tearing into the food with hunger; the cake already long gone from her system. She picked up the paper once again, reading the last of its message.

_. . . After eating, hurry back and find me in the most obvious place. The treasure you seek, is just within reach._

"The most obvious place to her is . . !"

-x-

"Argh! Where is Serena? She can be slow as a snail sometimes," the fire senshi grumbled.

"I made sure to put some treats for her, so her energy is at a max level . . ." the thunder senshi stated with confusion.

"Look! She's here!" another voice whispered. They all quieted.

-x-

Serena panted as she stood in front of her garage. There was no way she was in there! The moon princess pressed a button located to the side of the moving door and waited as the contraption stopped. The blonde surveyed the area and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Where is it?" Serena whispered.

_ The treasure you seek, is just within reach._

From where she stood, there was nothing that was in reach . . . Except for . . .

Serena looked up and laughed happily at the paper hanging from the chains.

_The treasure is in the last place you'll never find yourself under. Make me proud, koneko._

The blonde thought about it for a minute and stared at the yellow Ferrari F512M. She crouched down low, peeking under her love's car to find something like a small treasure chest there. Haruka was correct, there was no way she'd want to go under there, even if it was the last place on earth. But she had to.

Whining, Serena reached under, her clean clothes now soiled with soot, dirt and oil. Her fingers grasped around the item and pulled herself out, happy at the treasure chest in her hands. Just as she was about to open the lid, the chest was lifted from her hands. The blonde was slightly startled at the floating box, but realized the string that was attatched to it.

The chest floated over to the left corner of the garage and a figure stepped out of the shadows. The moon princess grumbled, crossing her arms about her chest,

"You better have a good explanation for leading me around like a hunting dog."

"I do."

"And, you have to buy me new clothes. These are ruined thanks to you," Serena added haughtily. Haruka laughed,

"I will."

"And . . !" Serena cried.

"How many more 'ands' before you're satisfied?" the older woman smirked. The moon princess blushed. The sandy blonde took the silence as her turn to speak. She walked forward and knelt to one knee, presenting the treasure chest in front of her. Haruka took a breath before opening the lid,

"Serena Tsukino, will you marry me?"

-x-

Serena didn't know what to say. It was happening all at once. She wasn't even warned in advance and here she was being proposed to while she was still wearing dirty clothes!

"Are you going to give the poor woman your answer or not?"

The blonde turned around to see her fellow sailor senshi had all gathered behind her. Then she looked back at the sandy blonde who was still left balancing on her knee and nodded,

"YES! Yes, I'll marry you Haruka!"

The group erupted with cheers as the two lovers embraced. It was a beginning start to their new lives as just ordinary people. Nothing could ever stop them now.

-x-

**A/N: I had originally thought of five clues instead of three but I shortened it because it would exceed the oneshot limit (500-2000 words). Hope this story was to your liking!**


	55. End Of The World

**A/N: Another update, happy huh? Well, I'm sad to say that starting tomorrow I will not update on any of my fanfiction works. I will be busy with NaNoWrimo and will continue to update back in December. Please don't give up on this fanfic! Well, read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

Haruka was excited. It was Halloween and that meant truckloads of candy and sexy costumes. But this time, her excitement wasn't on sugary treats and masks. In fact, it was something on a more literature sense.

"Haruka . . ." the whiny voice floated from the kitchen.

"What is it, Serena?" the older woman replied back, her mind was set on the material in front of her.

"Why haven't you changed into your tuxedo costume?"

A body was soon draped over her back. Haruka tried to ignore the warm sensation and the softness of the blonde's round breasts, but it was slowly consuming her, the temptation was winning.

"I'm not going," Haruka finally answered and felt the body behind her shift against her back.

"Why?" Serena wondered, her lips close to the older woman's ear. Haruka shivered slightly,

"I'm too busy getting ready for something. Sorry, but can you go trick-or-treating alone this year?"

The moon princess was stunned. Haruka never, ever allowed her to go anywhere alone . . . beside the restroom that is . . .

"Really? What are you working on that's got you preoccupied to even go out with me?" Serena pouted, purposely pushing her breasts against the older woman's arm. The blonde smiled when she noticed that it did the trick as her love stopped to side-glance over at her arm where a pair of breasts were resting. Serena watched as the sandy blonde trailed her eyes from her breasts to where her face was.

"Playboy bunny?"

Serena giggled, hugging the older woman's arm. She let her lip quiver just enough to get an effect from her lover and whined,

"Are you really, _really_ sure that you're going to let me go out into the night wearing just this bodice and stockings? I might get manhandled."

"If you really think of it like that," Haruka stated and turned back to her paperwork, "then don't go."

"Wh-What? Don't go? Never!" Serena cried, flinching and then snuggling against the sandy blonde once again, whining, "Haruka . . ."

"I'm sorry. Either you go alone or don't go at all. I have NaNoWriMo (1) coming around the corner in just a few hours and I'm not going to miss the chance to attempt it," the sandy blonde stated. Serena just scrunched her face in confusion,

"NaNoWriMo? What's that? A military organization?"

Haruka looked at the moon princess for the third time and explained,

"It's a writing contest only held in November. For thirty days straight, you attempt to write a novel consisting of 50,000 words. This contest pushes you to write and it is also said that it might help people out of writer's block. I even heard somewhere that _real_ and professional writers produce about 60,000 - 70,000 words a month. I want to know what it's like to be in their shoes and I just want to see if I can reach that goal. It may be strenuous, but I'm willing to try it."

"B-But . . . Halloween is tradition . . ." the moon princess tried again.

"Tradition or not, I'm already set on doing this. If you really want to go, I can call Michiru and she'll be glad to take you in my place," Haruka offered. Serena jerked away as if she had just touched a hot stove,

"You're cruel!"

Haruka heard her koneko stomp away in rage. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful and enticing backside that was her koneko and a wry smile appeared on her lips. She was definately regretting it, but she couldn't back out now. There was work to be done.

-x-

**(1) NaNoWriMo stands for National November Writing Month. You can find out more about this contest at www . nanowrimo . org. **


	56. Snow Day

**A/N: Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/other christmas religions /or if you don't celebrate Christmas, then have happy day! Not sure if the ending made any sense, but I tried. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

"Koneko, you're not going to bed?" the sandy blonde wondered as she came downstairs for a glass of water to see that her moon princess still sat by the window looking up at the snowy, night sky.

"Not until I make sure Santa arrives safely and eats all the cookies," Serena stated firmly. Haruka had to laugh, sometimes her blonde princess acted like a kid when she least expected it. Especially the part where she still believed in Santa Claus. Not that she mind other people believing in him, but it still struck her as odd that someone like her koneko would be into these kind of things like believing in Old Saint Nicholas. But then again, it was Serena Tsukino afterall.

"You're not tired? Should I take your shift while you get your beauty sleep?" Haruka asked. Serena just shook her head, eyes still wide,

"No, I'm not tired at all. You can go back to sleep, Haruka."

"If you're sure," the sandy blonde pouted as she took a sip of her water and headed back upstairs to the lonely, cold bed.

-x-

Few hours later, Haruka came back down to see that the light was still on. A sigh escaped her lips, ready to scold her koneko for staying up in the late hours for a man who'll never come and stopped short to see her moon princess at the window; sleeping quite soundly.

A small smile found itself flashing across the wind senshi's lips as she walked over to her koneko and picked her up bridal style, flicking off the light and headed upstairs, placing her down on their comfty bed. Haruka soon followed after her young lover and snuggled into the sheets, finally happy that another warm body occupied the mattress.

As for the next morning however, Serena was quite disappointed that she had missed her meeting with Santa Claus, crying that she could not give him some milk to go along with the clean plate of cookies that he had somehow gobbled down. Haruka wanted so badly to tell her that it was Asuka, their daughter who was the culprit of those eaten cookies, but she guessed that things were fine as they were, even if she had to be a little naughty in the process.


	57. A Place Where I Belong

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while since I've updated. Well, please read and review! Thanks!**

**-x-**

The wind senshi was breathless. The moon princess before her was glowing under the bright moonlight that was streaming in through their bedroom window. The bulge that Serena had sported a few weeks ago, now reminded Haruka of the ritual that had taken place between her lover and the supposed ex. But at the same time, nervousness began to set in. Even though they had been together for almost thirteen years, this was definitely new to them.

"Is it okay?" Haruka whispered in the night. Serena opened her eyes, her body laid back against the many plush pillows,

"The doctor said that we shouldn't give up on sex just because I have a baby within me. As long as we're not rough, it'll be fine."

"I wouldn't want to be the one to hurt Little Lady," Haruka whispered with worry. Serena softly took the older woman's hand and pulled her slowly on the bed. She placed a small kiss upon the older woman's lips and assured her,

"I'll take the blame."

And so, Haruka gave in to the lust. Her pent up desire was released at that moment. Soft touches trailed over their bodies and lips locked in a needy passion. It had been too long for them. Their body meshed and molded perfectly despite the bump that was pressed against the flat pane of the wind senshi's stomach.

A light chuckle exited the older woman's lips. Serena snapped her eyes open and frowned,

"What?"

Haruka withdrew from the body beneath her and sat up, running a hand through her short hair,

"It's a dream, right?"

"What is?" the moon princess wondered.

"This . . . Everything that we've been through. It's a dream, right?" Haruka chuckled balefully.

"Unless I have a balloon in my stomach, it's no dream."

"So, Mamoru-kun willingly left you in my care?" the wind senshi wondered. Serena nodded,

"He did. He knows that his role in the baby's life and my life are separate."

"I don't have to worry that in the far future, you're not going to wind up with him?" Haruka asked. Serena giggled,

"No, you don't have to worry. I already spoke to him about it and he understands, although not reluctant."

"Then my suspicions were correct, he does love you still," Haruka sighed.

"Do I need to beat some sense into you, Haruka? I told you, he knows his boundaries. You're my partner for life, not him. We don't need some piece of paper telling us who we're tied to. As long as we both know that we're together, it's enough. Now will you stop worrying? I'm getting agitated here," the blonde pouted. Haruka lifted her lips in a small smile and nodded, now hovering over the moon princess,

"Alright. I'll forget about this conversation as of right now."

"Good."


	58. PWN

The scream was loud enough to wake the neighbors. As the two figures masked in the darkness, slowly tried to come back down from their high in the mess of their sweaty and tangled limbs a rush of dull footsteps from outside in the hall was heard. Their door flung open and the light switched on. Serena squeaked in horror as she tried to conceal her naked self from her young adopted daughter. Haruka, however, didn't mind that she was bare, in her mind, they were all females afterall.

"Wh-What's wrong, Asuka? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Where's the fire, Mom? Did their house go up again?" The blonde fourteen-year old replied.

"Again? What do you mean, Asuka?" the sandy blonde wondered, getting up from the bed and pulled on her discarded robe.

"You didn't hear the scream of anguish?"

Both Serena and Haruka looked at each other and Serena was the first to flush a deep pink as she hid under the covers with an embarassed groan.

"That was just your mother, go to bed," Haruka chuckled as she ushered their daughter out of the room. Asuka turned around,

"Then . . . that wasn't a painful scream?"

"Nope, more like a pleasure -" A pillow hit the back of the wind senshi's head. She turned around to see her koneko fuming on the bed, her face still flushed pink.

"Don't you dare fill her head with gutter thoughts!"

"Alright, alright, my koneko-chan. Now, Asuka . . . Go to bed," Haruka said finally to her daughter.

"Okay, night Mommy . . . Mother."

When the fourteen-year old left, Haruka closed the door behind her and turned off the lights as she got back into bed and snuggled up against the still fuming moon princess.

"Come on, Serena. It was your fault that you were loud enough to wake Asuka."

"I didn't think I was that loud," Serena pouted.

"You were loud enough to wake a whole city," Haruka joked.

"Haruka!" Serena cried.

"Okay, okay, it's partly my fault. Next time, I'll take the loving down a notch," Haruka replied.

"No! I'll . . . I'll just be quiet next time . . ." Serena replied in a whisper. Haruka was thankful that the darkness concealed them. She didn't want her koneko see the evil grin she sported on her lips. Next time, Haruka promised herself, she would make the moon princess scream until the whole world could hear.


	59. Drunk Escape

**A/N: Wrote this on the day of my sister graduation from high school. So, in a way, this event inspired this fic. Please read and review!**

-x-

"Another one! Another one!" Serena shouted. Her lover and fellow sailor senshi was also tipsy from their earlier celebration of the moon princess's college graduation.

"Didn't you have enough, Serena?" Amy asked, quite concern for her best friend after the second bottle of alcohol was downed. Unfocused cerulean eyes stared at her and hiccuped before replying,

"Nope! Nope! Where's my beer?"

"I think Amy's right, koneko . . . You'll have a huge hangover tomorrow," Haruka placed a hand on the blonde's thigh.

"Come on, Haruka . . . wake up and smell the alcohol," Serena slurred and fell into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, she is definitely done," the sandy blonde stood up and tried to haul the heavy lump that began to sway.

"Just pay your share and then take her home. Who knows what she might do next?" Rei huffed. Haruka tossed some bills onto the table and hauled her moon princess up.

"Here, I'll help," Michiru offered, placing her share of the money on the table and picked up Serena's other limp hand.

"Thanks, Michiru," Haruka said. The drunk moon princess opened her eyes at the voice of her rival. She turned to her right and tried to focus on the sea senshi who only stared back,

"Why are you coming with us?"

"Because," Michiru started and gave a small look to Haruka before continuing, "You're drunk and I wanted to help."

"You just want to take this opportunity and get with Haruka . . . I see through your plan, Michiru . . . But I'm not handing her over to you!" Serena hug her lover tight. Haruka chuckled and placed a comforting hand on the blonde's back and looked at her partner,

"Sorry Michiru, you heard the princess."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Michiru shrugged but helped Serena nonetheless to the cab where Haruka pushed her lover in first before turning to the sea senshi,

"Thanks, Michiru."

Michiru gave a little goodbye wave as the wind senshi got into the cab and drove away into the night. She sighed, pouting just a bit,

"Next time, I'll make sure Serena's completely drunk before following suit."


	60. Poisonous Kiss

**A/N: It's been far too long hasn't it? Sorry to all my readers. I had completely dropped my anime fanfiction life and tumbled into K-POP with the drama surrounding Super Junior and DBSK/JYJ. That's where I had been for the past year. Forgive me. Anyway, here's an update. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

Haruka only had Michiru. She only knew Michiru. That was until the sailor scouts came into the picture and a certain moon princess began worming her way into the heart Haruka thought, was filled with Michiru's love.

Serena was clumsy, she was loud, she was lazy. But most of all, she was a person who cared for her friends. Michiru was her only friend, her lifetime partner. Haruka always thought she would go through Hell and back if that would help protect Michiru. Now, she found herself wanting to do the same for the moon princess.

It took just one kiss, one curious kiss to change everything Haruka had built up until now.

"Haruka?"

The wind senshi turned around and found her koneko standing at the entrance of the kitchen in her bathrobe.

"Ah, what is it?"

"Is something wrong? You never drink wine before bed," Serena wondered. Haruka looked down at the wineglass in her hand and swirled the deep red liquid before taking a sip,

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to coax it out of you?" Haruka chuckled and placed her wineglass down on the kitchen counter before pulling her koneko onto her lap,

"Coax me? I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me. How are you going to do that?"

Serena frowned, "It sounds like you don't believe I can do it."

"Well I haven't seen something similar to it yet . . ."

"Fine, I'll do it!" Serena replied with determination. Haruka smiled at the fire in her lover's eyes. The passion she found within Serena was something different than what she had with Michiru, and it was a change that Haruka didn't mind having.


End file.
